Diary of Sakura Kinomoto
by imparished
Summary: Sakura, the Heiress to a huge fortune left behind by her grandfather? Syaoran, leader of a gang, sent out to protect Sakura from a gang enemy? Problems ensue with gang rivalry. SxS!
1. The Other Boy

**Author's Note: **

Okay. I wrote this story – first two chapters – a LONG time ago. I submitted it in fanfiction. But I couldn't find time to update. I felt so ashamed, so I'm resubmitting and re-working on the chapters again! YAY! So do enjoy the first two chaps (:

**This is a very boring author's note so if you would like to get straight to the story without the boring explanation behind it, ignore this. **Okay I have to say I'm DEFINITELY not an experienced writer and all. This story will have nothing to do with the Clow Cards, Kero, Yue, etc; It's a story about a real life; reality. Okay I shall stop talking rot and get to the story. This story is partly true edited at some parts . Dedicated to Kenneth. (: Anyways, enjoy the story and **review! (:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CardCaptor Sakura and it's characters.

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto **

**Chapter 1: The Other Boy**

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am 17 years old this year. I am currently studying in Tomoeda High School. Tomoyo Daidouji was my best friend since kindergarten. At school, I'm not really counted as the most popular girl, but my status isn't too low either. At least some cute boys go after us sometimes! Haha.. Anyway, before you think I'm a boy-hopper of anything, I have to tell you that I am currently boyfriend-less but don't worry, I have my forms of entertainment. Recently, out of boredom, Tomoyo introduced me to an online game in which I am currently addicted to now. So that basically is my form of entertainment and accompaniment. Anyways, I live with –_

"KAIJUU! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

_As I was saying, I live with my brother, Touya, and my father, Fujitaka. My mother passed away when I was very young so I cannot remember much about her. My father told me many stories about her but sometimes it's just not enough to know. Anyway, what really angers me is that my brother always bullies me! My father always just stood at one side laughing, saying "Its sisterly and brotherly love!" Sometimes I feel he just doesn't understand. _

"KAIJUU! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN NOW!"

_Okay anyway I gotta go now. More later!_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Sighing, I closed my diary and placed it in my drawer. "I'M COMING!" I yelled back at my brother. I changed into my school uniform and headed to the kitchen.

"Ohio, otou-san!" I greeted my father.

I slumped onto the chair and glared at my brother as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Onii-chan! I'm 17 years old this year! You have to stop calling me Kaijuu! I have a name you know. Its Sakura. S-A-K-U-R-A. Got that?"

Touya just snorted and sat down on his chair, reading the newspaper.

"Hmph." I shoved the pancakes down my throat quickly.

"Not surprising that you eat like that if you are expecting it from a Kaijuu, right Kaijuu?"

"ONII-CHAN! ITS SAKURA!" I said as I stomped hard on Touya's foot. I mean _really _hard. _Sometimes he's just so mean! _

Fujitaka was standing at one side as usual, chuckling away.

"Grrrr…" I finished my last bits of pancake and thanked otou-san for the meal.

"I'm going to meet Tomoyo on the way to school! Sayonara!"

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka smiled and waved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo leaned back against the lamp pole and glanced at her watch. _Sakura-chan will never stop her habit of being late! _

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo turned her head. Sakura was running towards her and waving. Tomoyo smiled back and waved back to her.

"Tomoyo-chan. Sorry I – "

"Oh nevermind, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo interrupted. "Being your friend for so long, I'm really getting used to it."

"Gomen…"

"Come on. Lets go! We're going to be late. We promised Mrs. Kaitsuke that we would help her to get ready for her Music lesson!"

"Hai!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Tomoyo were moving the instruments to the Music Room.

Carrying a trumpet, Tomoyo asked Sakura, "Remember the online game I introduced to you?"

"Hai?"

"How do you find it?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's my only form of entertainment! Of course it's nice!"

"Hohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed. "Glad to know."

XXXXXXXXXX

As the two girls were happily chatting, someone had just arrived in Japan's Narita Airport.

Picking up a boy's luggage, an old man said, "Welcome back Master! It has been a while since you came to Japan! About eight to ten years? The limousine is waiting outside. Shall we go?"

The boy nodded and asked, "Where's Mei Lin?"

"Master, she is at the mansion waiting for you."

"Isn't she supposed to be in school or something?"

"Yes, she skipped it today to await your arrival and help you unpack your things in the mansion."

"I see…" _That girl. _The boy thought as he shook his head. _Just an excuse to skip school._

XXXXXXXXXX

The school bell rang as the late students scattered to rush to their classrooms.

"Sakura, where's Mei Lin?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura who was sitting next to her as Mr. Tashika took attendance.

"I don't know." Sakura whispered back. "But she did mention something about welcoming her cousin from some other country yesterday. However …"

"However what?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck. "I was too busy thinking about the online game I didn't listen too closely."

Tomoyo sweat dropped. She was beginning to think introducing Sakura to an online game was _not_ a good idea.

_Hmmm. _Tomoyo thought. _I don't remember Mei Lin mentioning any of her cousins._

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Did Mei Lin ever mention anything about that cousin?"

"Well," Sakura said. "I don't think so. But I do remember she told me only yesterday that he used to live in Japan but moved to Hong Kong and now he's coming back to Japan to stay for a few years."

"Oh. So that means we probably never seen him before right?"

"I guess so." Sakura replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

The boy arrived at a mansion and got out of the car. Rubbing his feet on the mat, he opened the door to face a huge, dark and quiet home…

"SYAOOOOORAN!"

Mei Lin jumped onto Syaoran as he crumbled down onto the floor.

"Mei Lin," Syaoran said as he tried to get up. "Is **this **what you call a _warm_ welcome!"

"SYAORAN!" Mei Lin screamed again. "I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AFTER SO LONG!"

Clearly, she was too happy.

As she sat on him, she realised Syaoran was trying to say something.

"Get… off…Can't…breathe…"

"Oh?"

She then realised she was practically squashing Syaoran. She quickly jumped up.

"Oops."

Syaoran growled as he stood up, taking a deep breath. _She can be so blur sometimes._

"So…" Mei Lin said. "Are you coming with me to school tomorrow?"

"TOMORROW?!" Syaoran shouted. "That's way too fast."

"Well too bad, Li Syaoran." Mei Lin said with a smile as she began walking up the stairs. "Sometimes even rich people like you can't have your own way. I'll tell someone to bring your luggage up. Tata!"

Syaoran growled again as he bent down and opened his luggage and took his laptop out. Leaving his luggage at the door, he carried his laptop to his room.

Everything was the same as the last time he had stayed in that same room. He smiled as he placed his laptop on the table and turned it on.

He opened a window in his laptop and frowned as he looked at his friend's list. _She isn't online…_ Sighing, Syaoran was about to close the window when Mei Lin poked her head into the room and said, "Syaoran, dinner will be ready in – " Mei Lin noticed the window opened in Syaoran's laptop.

"What's that?" Mei Lin asked curiously.

"Considering that you owe me one for almost squashing me to death earlier, and that I'm going to tell you what is on my computer, what do you owe me?" Syaoran grinned.

"Ugh! You – " Mei Lin said as she threw a pillow at him.

"I what?" Syaoran grinned again. "So tell me. What do I get out of it?"

Mei Lin took one look at Syaoran, then at the computer.

"ERGH! I can't stand it. Curiosity kills the cat for goodness sake. In this case, my curiosity is killing me. I'll make you chocolate pudding for desert if you tell me."

Syaoran didn't say anything. He was still staring at Mei Lin and grinning.

"What!" Mei Ling exclaimed. "That's not enough! FINE. Chocolate pudding AND ice-cream rolls. Deal?"

"You got yourself a deal, M'am." Syaoran smiled.

"You know you're wrong Mei Lin." He said as he showed her the window. "Sometimes rich people like me _can_ have their way. As long as they know how to do it."

"Fine." Mei Lin replied. "But you're still going to school tomorrow."

Before Syaoran could fight back, Mei Lin quickly interrupted. "What is this? It's pointless to just show me this. What on earth is it?"

"Surely you can see this is an online game!"

"It is?"

Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Okay listen closely and don't interrupt or not it will take a seriously long time to teach your little brain about this online game." Syaoran said.

"HEY!" Mei Lin shouted as she threw another pillow at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Sakura." Tomoyo said as she and Sakura walked out of the school. "My Mom will be home late today. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Sure! We can do something fun like… like…"

"Like?"

"The Online Game!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Tomoyo sunk to the floor. Introducing that online game to Sakura _seriously _wasn't a good idea.

_Maybe it is really good after all. I haven't played it before._

"Okay, fine." Tomoyo stood up. "Show me what on earth is so fun about it."

"Then there's no time to lose!" Sakura said as she dragged Tomoyo towards her house.

XXXXXXXXXX

"THIS is it?" Tomoyo said in shock. "THIS is what is so fun and addictive!"

"Err…"

"Walking around rooms and talking to strangers is what you call FUN?"

"Well…"

"Sakura, what on earth is so fun about it!"

"Tomoyo," Sakura said as she opened her friends list. "If the so called 'strangers' I talk to are nice. It's really fun. And by the way, you introduced me to this!"

"Saku- "

Before Tomoyo could finish her sentence, Sakura let out a squeal of delight.

"XIAOLANG! He's online!"

Tomoyo sat there for a moment. Pieces were being put together in her head.

Then suddenly, she too, let out a squeal of delight.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "MY LITTLE SAKURA HAS GROWN UP AT LAST!"

"What?" Sakura was confused. "What grown up? What …What?"

"My little Sakura has found herself an Internet Love! Meaning, your first boyfriend! I'm SO HAPPY for you!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Tomoyo…"

"Oh Sakura! Where does he live? What colour is his hair? What colour is his eyes? Is he handsome?"

"Tomoyo…"

"How old is he? How tall is he? Is he rich? Do you like him? Oh. What on earth am I talking about. Of course you like him!"

"**Tomoyo…**" Sakura's voice grew louder.

"Is he a sweet person? Does he send you little sweet gifts? Is he – "

"**TOMOYO!**"

Tomoyo stopped blabbering away when Sakura shouted at her.

"Hai?" Tomoyo replied as if Sakura was asking her about the weather.

"Tomoyo. Let me get this clear with you. I do not know what XiaoLang's hair colour, eye colour, height or age and he is _definitely _not my boyfriend. What on earth gives you that idea?"

"You were so happy to see him online…" Tomoyo replied. "Gomen…"

The two sat there for a moment then Tomoyo burst out.

"But you like him right!"

Sakura looked at her for a moment._ I just can't hide my feelings from my best friend. Sigh._

"Yeah. Okay. Fine." Sakura replied. "I like him. I like him. I like him. OKAY?"

"MY LITTLE SAKURA HAS GROWN UP!"

"Okay, okay." Sakura said, blushing. "Stop it with the 'my little Sakura'. I'm 17 years old and I have a right to like someone you know!"

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. "Awww…Come on! Send him a message! Say I love you or something!"

"Sheesh! I doubt he even likes me." Sakura said as she clicked on XiaoLang's name. "Maybe I'll just say 'Hey' or something."

"You're just too scared to tell him!" Tomoyo teased. "Naw… its okay. I have faith one day you will have enough courage to tell him!" Tomoyo went into her dreamy-like state.

As Sakura typed in "Konnichiwa, XiaoLang-kun!", Tomoyo was staring into space, muttering words like "_make a dress…first date… … matching dress!"_

As Sakura clicked the 'Send' button, she heard Tomoyo mutter "_make clothes…little baby…"_

"TOMOYO!" Sakura threw a pillow at her which snapper her out of her dreamy-like state. "How _dare _you think that far!"

"Hohohohoho! It's called fantasizing miss!"

Sakura was about to throw another pillow at Tomoyo when she heard, "DiDing!"

The sound made when a new message was received. Sakura dropped down the pillow and went to open the message immediately.

It said:

"_Konnichiwa CherryBlossom-chan! I forgot to tell you in my previous message I was flying to Japan. Now, I am currently in Japan. In case you are wondering, I was previously in Hong Kong. But I was born in Japan, so I do know a bit of Japanese. I went to Hong Kong when I was 8 years old. Anyway, enough about me. You live in Japan too right? You speak Japanese."_

"HE'S IN JAPAN! HE'S IN JAPAN!" Sakura squealed excitedly as she squeezed Tomoyo's arm. _Hong Kong and Japan… sounds familiar… BUT WHO CARES! HE'S IN JAPAN! _"HE'S IN JAPAN! HE'S IN JAPAN!"

"Who's the one in love now?" Tomoyo smirked. "Remember when I first fell in love with Eriol? I very much behaved like that. Now my little Sakura has learnt from me!"

Sakura was too happy to be angry at Tomoyo. Ignoring what she said, she typed in a quick reply:

"_Hai. I live in Japan. You are around the same age as me right? I'm 17 years old this year. It would be really coincidental if you went to the same school as me!"_

She clicked the 'Send' button and did some sort of jig around her room, shouting, "HE'S IN JAPAN! HE'S IN JAPAN! HE'S IN JAPAN! HE'S IN JAPAN! HE'S IN JAPAN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SYAORAN!" Mei Lin was squealing excitedly. "MY LITTLE SYAORAN HAS FOUND LOVE!"

"Oh please." Syaoran said, blushing. "I doubt she even likes me. Mustn't keep my hopes up."

"Aww… don't say that, Little Cousin." Mei Lin exclaimed. "XiaoLang is such a CUTE name! And besides, that CherryBlossom girl seems nice."

"DiDing!"

Syaoran opened the new message quickly:

"_Hai. I live in Japan. You are around the same age as me right? I'm 17 years old this year. It would be really coincidental if you went to the same school as me!"_

Mei Lin smiled. "See? Its fate! She's even the same age as you!"

Syaoran quickly replied:

"_I'm also 17 years old this year! I just got into Japan, but someone already arrange for me to go to a school. What school are you in?"_

Mei Ling watched him click the 'Send' button and smirked. "Sheesh. Even my fierce little cousin who isn't afraid of anything is _afraid_ to admit your feelings! Just say "I LOVE YOU! Be my girlfriend!"

Syaoran sweat dropped._ If only, _Syaoran thought. _It could be that easy._

Mei Lin thought for a moment and said, "Okay, maybe that's a _little_ too straightforward. Anyway, tell you got to go. _Now._ I told you about dinner like thirty minutes ago. The food is getting cold."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DiDing!"

The message read:

"_I'm also 17 years old this year! I just got into Japan, but someone already arrange for me to go to a school. What school are you in?"_

Sakura was about to reply the 'You have a new message' bell rang again.

The message read:

"_Gomenasai! I have to go now. See you! Tell me what school you are in tomorrow!"_

Sakura frowned. She really wanted to know if he was in the same school as her. Then, it would really be fate. _Never mind… I'll ask him another time…_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know there is something about him. Something special. Sigh. If only he had enough time to tell me what school he was in. After all… he might even be in the same class as me. Fate. That's it. Am I kidding myself? What are the chances of him being in the same school as me? Let alone in the same class? I'm kidding myself alright. Why am I so in love with him? Am I really? Or is it merely desperation to get a boyfriend? Anyway, I'll just hope; pray. Anything. Sigh… I'll ask him. I will. _

_Love, _

_Sakura_

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Okay…that was my first chappie. I told you I wasn't an experienced writer! You probably stopped reading this story in the beginning. Wait. Then you probably wouldn't have read this. Anyway, if you have read until here… **THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

Anyway, hoped you have enjoyed this absolutely ridiculous story (: Will try to update A.S.A.P!

**I already have the second chapter up but I hope to see some of your comments before posting it (:**

**My goal for reviews are 10 for the first 2/3 chappies! **Make it possible for me! (:

**Arigatou!** **Read and Review! Be kind to the poor shriveling little soul :(**


	2. The New Classmate

**Author's Note: **I noted in the last chapter that I wouldn't post the second chappie until I received some comments for the first chappie. But I realised people won't read my story if it had only _one_ chapter. And practically no reviews at all. So, help the poor shriveling soul by **reviewing!**

**Me: **Aren't I smart to post the second chappie?

**My arrogant head: **No. You were born dumb.

**Me: **NOT! I'm not dumb okay.

**My arrogant head: **ARE TOO!

**Me: **AM NOT!

**My arrogant head: **ARE TOO!

Okay, nevermind. Ignore my arrogant head. After all, its arrogant.

Anyways, **remember to REVIEWWWWW! **

**Disclaimer: **Refer to the first chappie (:

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**

**Chapter 2: Writing the New Classmate**

_Dear Diary,_

_Is XiaoLang going to be in my school? Is he going to be in my class? Is he going to like me if he meets me one day? Sometimes I just wish I had an answering machine. There are chances he might be in the same school, or perhaps even in the same class. After all, he is the same age as me… What am I thinking? Or course he cant be in my school! Out of all the High Schools in Japan, what are the chances that he comes to Tomoeda High School? I don't even know whether he lives in Tomoeda! The chances are just too slim… I'll hope. I'll just hope._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

Sakura sighed and placed her diary back in her drawer. She picked up her school bag and without left the house without saying a word.

Sakura was walking ahead, thinking about the same thoughts she had though earlier that day.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo was running to catch up with Sakura. "What was on your mind? I called you a million times but you just looked down and continued walking silently."

"Ohh? Gomenasai… Tomoyo-chan."

"Sakura-chan? Are you still thinking about that XiaoLang guy?"

Sakura frowned… "Hai…"

"Well," Tomoyo said, smiling. "I can tell he's a really nice guy."

"Of course he is!"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Well… we didn't manage to find out which school he was in…"

"Ohhh!" Tomoyo said. "So you are worrying that bad luck will put him in another school! There might be many other high schools and the chances of him not going to Tomoeda High School are quite high but – Okay nevermind. Just be optimistic! Lady Luck might be on your side today!"

Sakura smiled. _That's Tomoyo. The optimistic girl. _"Okay, whatever you say, Miss. Optimistic."

"Good." Tomoyo said. "Now _smile_. You look _so much_ more prettier when you smile!"

"Are you saying that I'm not _pretty _when I don't smile?"

"Yea!" Tomoyo replied without hesitating as Sakura took out her book. "Wait a minute… no. No! NO! You look _very_pretty even if you don't smile! Very, _very_ pretty!"

Too late. Sakura smacked her with her book.

"I hope that taught you not to insult Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura said as she and Tomoyo walked to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THIS is a school uniform?" Syaoran complained. "They gotta change their designers. _Seriously. _I mean c'mon. I'm a boy and I don't really care about what I wear, but THIS!"

"Yes THIS." Mei Ling said as she straightened his shirt. She too, had already changed into her school uniform.

"I have a very strong feeling today isn't going to be very nice." Syaoran said.

Mei Ling smirked. "But it would be very different if that CherryBlossom girl was in the same school as you right?"

_CherryBlossom, _Syaoran thought. He had tossed and turned in bed all night thinking about her_. If only I had enough time to receive the reply of what school CherryBlossom was in. _Too bad Mei Ling had squashed him again to drag him down to the dining table. He had blamed Mei Ling all throughout dinner and after his dinner, he rushed back to his laptop but to his disappointment, 'CherryBlossom' was already offline.

Mei Ling could tell what Syaoran was thinking and said defensively, "Even if you knew what school she was in, would you even know how she looked like? How would you even know that person was her?"

Syaoran thought about it for a moment and said, "You're probably right…"

"Good boy," Mei Ling said, glad to have passed the moment in which had risk that she could have been killed my Syaoran. "Now I'll go get someone to get the limousine and we'll go to school. You better hope that we don't get caught in a jam."

Syaoran nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Tashika was taking attendance and up to the last person, he looked up and asked, "Where is Li Mei Ling? She's supposed to come today with her cousin who will be joining us…" He looked down at his attendance list to find the name of Mei Ling's cousin.

And speak of the devil **A/N: Mei Ling is not a devil kays? (: **, Mei Ling appeared at the door breathless, and in between her breaths, she said, "Gomenasai, Mr. Tashika…"

Mei Ling took another breath and said, "My cousin will be joining my class right?"

Mr. Tashika looked up at Mei Ling and said, "Yes, and I was about to say, his name is…" Looking down at the attendance list again, he continued, "Li Syaoran."

Sakura suddenly jerked on her seat. Thoughts were swirling around in head…

_Li Syaoran…_

_Syaoran…_

_Xiao Lang…_

_XiaoLang!_

_No, it couldn't be. _

_Its much too coincidental. _

_Its probably just a similar name…_

_  
Or maybe not…_

_Could it be?_

_There is a chance…_

Her thoughts were scrambling around but she managed to end up with a final conclusion.

_I'll ask Mei Ling during breaktime. _

Mr. Tashika was looking around the classroom as Syaoran entered the classroom. Sakura looked at him for a moment.

_He's so CUTE!_

_No!No!NO! Sakura Kinomoto, what on earth are you thinking? _

_He might not be XiaoLang at all! _

_Be faithful, Sakura! FAITHFUL._

"All right… Lets see now," Mr Tashika said. "Your seat… Hmmm… There is one available seat in front of Miss. Kinomoto. You can sit there."

Syaoran began walking towards his seat.

_WHAT? _Sakura thought wildly. _Of ALL places, it HAD to be in front of me! How great. _She thought sarcastically.

"Sakura, Mr. Li won't be blocking you will he?"

"Of… Of course not, Mr. Tashika."

This time, Syaoran stopped abruptly in his footsteps. Thoughts were swirling in _his _head.

_Sakura…_

_Sakura…_

_Sakura means…_

_It means… Cherry Blossom in Japanese!_

_Cherry Blossom…_

_CherryBlossom!_

_No way, it couldn't be._

_  
Could it?_

_What are the chances?_

_Very slim. _

_Its probably just a similar name. _

He didn't realise he was locking gazes with Sakura as he stood there. _There is something about her. Something different. _

"Mr. Li," Mr. Takashi said in a warning tone. "Please take your seat."

Syaoran was snapped out of his thoughts and sat down stiffly.

_Could it really be? _

_I'll ask Mei Ling later._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ding…Ding…Ding…"

The afternoon lunch bell rang as the students scattered out of the classrooms. Sakura had spent the whole morning staring at the back of the new student.

_Could it really be?_

Sakura picked up her bag and went over to Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling, do you know if – "

Syaoran had walked over to Mei Ling as well. He was about to open his mouth when he realised Sakura was there. She had stopped talking when he came and was staring at him. He stared back at her…

_There is just something about her. Something really, really special._

_There is something about him. He's somewhat… special in a way…_

Mei Ling was standing awkwardly in between both of them and said, "Do you guys like… know each other? And were you guys going to ask me something?"

Sakura quickly said, "Er… No… Nevermind. I'll ask you later." And she quickly left the classroom.

Mei Ling looked at Syaoran puzzled, hoping for an answer. But Syaoran just shook his head and said, "Nevermind, I'll ask you later." And like Sakura, he quickly left the classroom.

"What is up with them?" Mei Ling said as she packed her stuff and left the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura, you're acting seriously weird." Tomoyo said as Sakura kept glancing over at Syaoran in the canteen.

"Am I?" Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Yes you are. Why are you glancing over at the new boy every now and then?" Tomoyo said, totally oblivious of Sakura's sarcastic-ness. "Planning to dump your online boyfriend and go after this cute one instead?"

"What?"

"I dare say that Li boy is cute." Tomoyo said.

"Ergh… whatever. Okay right… anyway, Tomoyo, don't you get it? Syaoran. SYAORAN."

Tomoyo thought for a moment and repeated the name to herself, "Syaoran… hmmm… Syaoran… Syaoran…"

Sakura stared at her blankly… _Clearly she can't be that blur. _But she was relieved when Tomoyo's face suddenly lit up.

"OH! SYAORAN! I know… He's so cute!"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"TOMOYO-CHAN," Sakura began to shout. "Please make BETTER use of your head."

"Hohohoho," Tomoyo laughed. "It's so cute to see you angry!"

Sakura was about to reply but Tomoyo decided she better get to the point.

"Okay, okay, fine," Tomoyo said. "I know what you are thinking. Syaoran… Xiao Lang… the XiaoLang in your online game."

"Great! You are finally _thinking_." Sakura said.

"Think about it, Sakura," Tomoyo said as she stuffed a piece of roast beef in her mouth and swallowed. "What are the chances that he is XiaoLang?" and she stuffed another piece of roast beef into her mouth. "Think about it Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "You're probably right, Tomoyo…"

However, she didn't fully agree with Tomoyo…

_There's just something about that Li Syaoran. He's somewhat special…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran, on the other hand, got straight to the point. As soon as he had a moment alone with Mei Ling, he shot at her, "Who is that Kinomoto girl? Do you know if she plays any online game?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Mei Ling, your Japanese can't _possibly _be worse than mine. Sakura means Cherry Blossom in Japanese. Work those gears, Mei Ling, CherryBlossom. Get it?"

"So you're suspecting the first other person you coincidentally meet in Tomoeda High School in your same class is the person you have known for two months on an online game and you cant tell if she is the person or not and you are only suspecting it is her because her name means CherryBlossom?"

"Well…," Syaoran replied. "Yes."

"Don't be ridiculous. Sakura is my good friend. She couldn't _possibly _play online games. How is she getting those straight As then? Besides, you don't even know how that CherryBlossom girl looks like. Don't go around suspecting anyone you see whose name means CherryBlossom."

"You're probably right…" Syaoran sighed…

_There's something special about you though…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura rushed home and started her online game.

_XiaoLang was online._

_Okay, Li-kun wouldn't have gotten home so fast. XiaoLang is probably not him. _Sakura sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran rushed home and started his online game.

_CherryBlossom is not online…. _

A few seconds after he had logged in, CherryBlossom logged in.

_Okay, Kinomoto wouldn't have gotten home so fast. CherryBlossom probably is not her at all. _Syaoran sighed heavily. _Then why is Kinomoto so special? _Syaoran asked himself again and again.

_Why is Kinomoto so special?_

Syaoran had a great urge to send a message to her and ask her what school she was in. _I have to know. _

He finally plucked up the courage and clicked 'Send CherryBlossom a message'.

At that moment…

"DiDing!" The 'You have a new message' alert rang.

It read:

_Konnichiwa XiaoLang-kun. I really have to ask you this. What school are you in? What is your real name?_

Syaoran was taken aback. He quickly replied back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stared at the computer screen as the 'You have a new message' alert rang.

"DiDing!"

A bit afraid to see his answer, she slowly moved her cursor to the 'Read Message' button …

_I really had to ask those questions too, and I shall answer mine first…_

_I go to Tomoeda High School and my name is…_

Sakura stared. And stared. And stared.

At the last line of the message read:

_Li Syaoran._

And as Sakura trembled, she typed in her reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DiDing!"

_Konnichiwa Li-Kun… watashi wa… _

Syaoran stared at the computer screen.

_watashi wa…_

_Kinomoto Sakura._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **OMG! I have no idea where this story is going. I'm just basically writing what I feel like writing at that moment. Sorry if I get some facts wrong because I'm just writing what I feel like writing. Okay. I'm basically repeating myself.

**Please Read and Review! (: Help the poor shriveling soul by moving your cursor to the bottom left corner of this page and beside "Submit Review", press "Go". **

**Simple as counting from 1 to a billion! (:**

**Heehee; REVIEW ANWAYYSSS**

**Hope to reach my goal (:**


	3. When Trouble Begins

**Author's Note: **Third chappie! I'm just going as the story flows. I think my story is very _very_ sucky. LOL. I mean, I want to bish it up! **ARBISHHHHH**. Anyway, please not I have no PLOT. That's terrible. Seriously. Okay wait. I think I have a slight plan to _tweak _the story. Not so sure about it though. See how it goes...

Thanks to **MizUnapprochable**, **Sakura-Sweets** and **sam-starz1 **(I have no idea why I put that rating actually. Hohohoho! ), **dbzgtfan2004**, **mikoamanduh **for reviewing! Love you guys loads! x)

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CCS and any of CLAMP characters, but I really really do love it! (:

Er, concerning the title of the story. Its not really a diary, but more of the thoughts. Its more of seeing Sakura's point of view and thoughts, somewhat like a diary you dont write in. Enjoy

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**

**Chapter 3: Writing the Trouble Begins**

_Kinomoto Sakura…_

_That girl sitting behind me…_

_Kinomoto Sakura…_

Syaoran was speechless. He closed his online game window and sat back on his chair.

_It's just too much to take in. The girl I had been chatting to online for two months was the very first other person I saw in High School… How are we going to react tomorrow? I should have expected this. It was too much of a coincidence. It's Fate. Simply Fate. Are we meant to be together? Oh what on earth am I talking about. I've only known her for two months and happening to be in the same school after knowing each other is nothing… Is it? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I should have expected this… I did in fact…_

_Li Syaoran… _

_Why didn't I realise it immediately? _

_It was so coincidental…_

_Syaoran… XiaoLang…_

I looked at my friends list and noticed XiaoLang was offline. I sighed and closed my window too. I opened my last drawer and took out my diary…

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just found out something… that XiaoLang is actually Li Syaoran… He had just entered Tomoeda High School… It is all so coincidental… coming to Japan… XiaoLang… Syaoran…_

_How are we going to react tomorrow? After we found out? Why is this placing such an impact on me? Why am I so shocked? Diary, you have got to learn how to speak. I'll just see how it goes… See what happens tomorrow then I'll know what to do…_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Sakura woke up unusually early. She turned her body and glanced at the alarm clock.

_5.14a.m _

"**WHAT?!** WHY ON EARTH DID I WAKE UP SO EARLY FOR?!" Sakura wanted to scream out loud but she opened her mouth, it came out as a mere whisper. Sakura sat up straight but fell back down on her bed. _I feel so exhausted…_

Sakura tossed and turned on her bed restlessly and didn't manage to get another second of sleep. Finally at 5.50a.m, 10 minutes before her alarm, Sakura decided to get out of bed and get ready for school. Sakura felt feverish as she changed into her school uniform. _I think I woke up too early…_ The lights were off when she went down to the kitchen. _Onii-chan and otou-san are still asleep… _

Sakura couldn't keep her eyes open as she cooked some pancakes. _The pancakes are blurry…_

Her eyes were about to close…

"Sakura? That's early."

"Huh?" Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes and flipped the pancakes. Touya had come down to the kitchen.

"I said that's early." He repeated.

"Couldn't get back to sleep…" Sakura replied softly as she yawned.

"That's surprising. I always thought a Kaijuu was always lazy and tired." Touya said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Don't be mean…" Sakura said softly as she put the pancakes on three different plates and placed in on the table.

Sakura sat at her own seat as she began eating. Touya didn't touch his pancakes but was staring at Sakura as she slumped in her chair and ate her pancakes quietly. Getting out from his seat quietly, Touya walked over to Sakura's side and felt her forehead.

"Huh?"

"Fever. Don't go to school today." Touya simply said as he went back to his seat and sat down. "You keep saying you're 17 and you can't even take care of yourself." He snorted.

"Onii-chan!"

"Just don't go to school today."

"But- "

"You're staying at _home_."

"I have something important to do in school today." And leaving her unfinished plate of pancakes on the table, she picked up her bag and left the house. As she closed the door, she heard Touya shout out, "Sakura!"

_I need to see him…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school…

Sakura had reached school early and sat in her seat in an empty classroom. She crossed her arms and placed it on the table and rested her head on it. _My head feels so empty… _She sat there, sunk so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realise the person who caused her to have these thoughts sat in front of her. When she did, she hesitated for a moment before calling out, "Xiao Lang… I mean… Li…"

He kept quiet for a moment before answering, "Hai?"

Syaoran had his back face Sakura but Sakura knew he was listening closely. Feeling a bit giddy, she said, "About yesterday… Gomen… I was just so shocked. It was too much of a coincidence. I didn't expect that it was you. I was just so… "

"Yeah, me too." Syaoran cut in as he turned around.

"Huh?"

"That wasn't a very nice way to start of knowing each other." Syaoran said, smiling. "I'll introduce myself again. I'm Li Syaoran and I left for Hong Kong when I was 8 years old. Now I'll be staying in Japan for a few more years then head back to Hong Kong."

"Okay…" Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I have always lived in Japan. I live with my elder brother and father. My mother passed away when I was very young."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Syaoran said awkwardly. "Anyway, we're officially friends?"

"Of course!" Sakura said happily, contradicting her look of tiredness on her face.

They both smiled at each other.

_About time to fall in love…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Tashika entered the classroom and sat at the teacher's desk. He only then noticed Sakura and Syaoran were in the classroom too, but they were sunken in so deep they also didn't realise Mr. Tashika had entered the room. "_Ahem._" Mr. Tashika cleared his throat. Sakura and Syaoran were a bit startled and when they noticed Mr. Tashika was in the classroom, they broke their gaze and Syaoran and Sakura sat back at their seats. Both remained silent.

"Well," Mr. Tashika said, breaking the silence. "Since both of you are early today, you can help me deliver these five boxes. Hand it to Mrs. Kaitsuke. She'll be the Music Room. Those are the scores for the Autumn Festival Choir Performance this year. She needs it now so get there quickly."

"Hai…" Sakura said as she got out from her seat. Syaoran followed behind her. She got to the table and carried one of the boxes. She stumbled a bit with the weight. _Wow. Its really heavy… _

Syaoran carried two boxes and already began to show signs of difficulty.

"The boxes are quite heavy," Mr. Tashika said. "Hmmm… if only another student – "

"I CAN HELP!" Mikato smiled cheerily as she suddenly appeared at the classroom door and took the last box.

_Mikato, _Sakura thought. _The most popular girl in school…_

"Hi Syaoran!" Mikato smiled. "I'm Mikato! Pleased to meet you! I have no hands now so…" She kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "Take that as shaking hands!"

_No way… She's flirting with Li! She even called Li by his first name! Of course Li will fall in love with her… After all, she is the most popular girl… _

"The name's Li." Syaoran replied roughly. Sakura gasped. _Did I just hear what I just heard? He told her to call him Li!_

"Syaoran, Let's go!" Mikato said, ignoring what he just said.

"The name is – " Syaoran began to say as three of them walked out of the classroom. Mikato noticed I was following also and glared at me. "_That_ girlcoming also?"

"Wha-" I retorted. _How dare she call me that girl!_

"Yes. And her name is Sakura Kinomoto, not _that _girl." Syaoran cut in. "And I said. The name is _Li_. I gave you no right to call me by my first name"

"Mr. Tashika," Mikato said, again ignoring what Syaoran said. "These boxes are quite heavy. Could Syaoran and I – oh and _that_ girl - take the lift?"

_Ugh, _Sakura thought to herself. _Mikato will scream if she sweats a drop while climbing the stairs. She's such a spoilt- NO! I shall not stoop as low as her. But she's still a – UGH. Focus. _

"Sure." Mr. Tashika said.

Pushing Syaoran with her arm, causing Syaoran to stumble forward, Mikato walked towards the Music Room carrying one box – which was obviously the lightest box as it was only half-filled – while she left Sakura to carry the last box.

Syaoran gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you can manage that?"

Sakura felt her head spinning. Still, she smiled and said, "Hai!"

They entered the lift and Mikato stood in between Syaoran and Sakura, facing Syaoran.

Mikato smiled at Syaoran as he gave her a who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-you-may-act-pretty-but-you're-not kind of look. "So Syaoran! Are you free this Saturday?"

**Sakura's POV**

"So Syaoran! Are you free this Saturday?"

_Oh gosh. She's even asking him out now. Oh great. _

I watched as Syaoran was about to answer. _Ergh. Why is my head spinning so madly?! _

The last thing I saw – a blurry image of Syaoran's shocked expression - before everything turned black.

**Normal POV**

Syaoran was about to answer when he saw Sakura fall down in slow motion.

"Sakura!" He yelled as he dropped the boxes he was holding and rushed forward to Sakura who – as you all may have guessed obviously already – fainted. Mikato glared at the unconscious form of Sakura on the elevator floor. _Playing weak, aren't you? We'll see about that. _Syaoran picked up her limp body with a concerned look on his face as he rushed to the school nurse immediately after the door opened.

_Sakura! What happened to you?!_

**End of School ( Sakura's POV )**

_Ergh… my head feels so heavy. _I tried to open my eyes – no avail. I tried to sit up – no avail. _What is wrong with me?! _Mustering all the strength I had, I forced open my eyes. As my vision cleared, I realised where I was. _The sick bay. How did I end up here? _

I suddenly remembered. The boxes… Mikato… in the lift… Syaoran… blacked-out.

"Syaoran!" I gasped. _What if he became 'friends' with Mikato? Noo!_

The school nurse seemed to have noticed that I woke up. She came over to me and said, "You're all right now. You were just having a fever. Why did you come to school?"

I looked away. _How am I supposed to answer that? _

She noticed my uneasiness and said, "Okay, nevermind. You are allowed to leave now since school has ended. And while you do so, could you please wake that student resting on the couch? He said he wouldn't budge until you woke up."

I looked over at the couch.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran was sitting on the couch, asleep, his head resting on the arm-rest. He woke up at the sudden noise and looked around before focusing on me. "Sakura!" He immediately got up and walked over. "Are you alright?" I nodded. I couldn't help but notice the concern in his voice and smiled, looking straight into his eyes. He stared back into mine and we were soon both lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like several sunlit days…

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I jumped up in surprise and looked around wildly, breaking my gaze with Syaoran. The only person who could call out my name like that was…

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo hugged me and turned to nod at Syaoran. He nodded back in response and left the room, blushing slightly. Tomoyo waited until Syaoran left the room before she pounced on me. "OH MY GOD SAKURA! Are you okay? You fainted right? Because of the stupid girl! And I heard that Li guy carried you to the school nurse! So kawaii! I should have been there to take a video. What a pity! But I still managed to get something juicy on tape anyway! I came into the room like ten minutes ago and saw you two staring into each others eyes! Even more kawaii! I captured every single second of it! SOOOOOOOO KAWAII! You two are like such a cute couple! Reminds me, there will be a school dance next month! I could make you two matching outfits. OH MY GOD! THAT WOULD BE SUPER SUPER SUPER KAWAIIIIIII!!! Then maybe prom next year! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I can make you two matching clothes too! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Tomoyo stared into space with stars in her eyes.

She turned to look at me, expecting a don't-you-get-started-with-that again look, but dropped-down (anime-style!) when she found out that – I was back lying on the comfy bed – sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV **

"RING RING!"

A boy with brown hair walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Hai?"

"Xiao Lang."

Syaoran's voice turned serious. "Yes mother?"

"I have two things to tell you. One I'm sure you know but the other…"

Syaoran remained silent.

"First," Yelan continued. "I'm sure you know your deadline is next month and I hope you will do something about it soon."

Syaoran sighed. "Yes mother."

"And the other thing… do you remember the nice man I introduced you to during the New Years' party?"

"Hai."

"Do you remember what his name was?"

"Iie…"

"Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Syaoran was taken aback. _K-Kinomoto?_

"D-does he happen to have a daughter with the name Sakura Kinomoto?"

Now it was Yelan's turn to be surprised. "Hai. How do you know that?"

"She's a classmate in my school."

"Good." Yelan's voice turned serious again. "You must protect her."

Syaoran was confused. "Protect?

"Hai. Their whole family is in danger."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hohohoho! Don't all writers just _love_ cliffhangers? Ah wells. I hope you enjoyed it and **REVIEW!**


	4. Explanations and Surprises

**Author's Note: **Fourth one out! I hope you all enjoyed the previous three chapters The first few chapters are a bit rocky because of all the explanations and stuff, but do hang on! I'll try to keep the story as interesting as possible. (: I hope I'm updating fast enough:l Ah wells, thanks MizUnapprochable ( again! ), Emerald Miko and mikoamanduh ( again too! )

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CCS and any of CLAMP characters, but I really really do love it! (:

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**

**Chapter 3: Writing the Explanations and Surprises**

**Syaoran's POV**

"D-does he happen to have a daughter with the name Sakura Kinomoto?"

Now it was my mother's turn to be surprised. "Hai. How do you know that?"

"She's a classmate in my school."

"Good." Yelan's voice turned serious again. "You must protect her."

I felt confused. "Protect?"

_Protect? What does she mean by that?  
_

"Hai. Their whole family is in danger." My mother said.

"Danger?"

"S.R." She replied simply.

I gasped.

"Why?!" I asked, shocked.

_Why of all families the Kinomoto family?! Especially when they have such an innocent and wonderful daughter?!_

"I've told you about this family before. Remember the M.C.B gang? The leader of that gang is Nadeshiko's father."

I was lost in my own thoughts. _How could it be… The trouble she is in…_

"Xiao Lang. XIAO LANG!"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"H-hai?"

"Our family duty is to protect the innocent. This is a particularly difficult case. I want you to put your whole mind to it."

"Hai."

"I sent someone to inform the Kinomoto family. Fujitaka and his son will be going to China for extra protection, their cover will be a long-term holiday. As for his daughter, she still has school to attend to, and it would be too obvious for the whole family to go on a long-term trip. This is where you come in. You are to move to her house and protect her 24/7. It would be better if you ask your cousins to help too. I'll contact them in Hong Kong to come over."

"H-hai." I replied, worry overpowering me.

_I wonder how Sakura will take this…_

"Who was that?" Mei Lin asked, leaning on the door of my room.

I looked at the door. "We have a new mission about an old past."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking home with Tomoyo and it wasn't a pleasant trip. After she realised that I was just pretending to sleep, she started shouting at me but I wasn't really listening – _again_. I think I heard something like "disrespectful" or "meaningful words" and "don't listen", but the familiar scene of my ten minutes of gazing at him clouded my mind. Tomoyo didn't seem to realise I wasn't listening – _again. _She continued babbling until she got bored of the subject and started talking about her designs – _again. _I didn't hear a single word she said until I reached my doorstep and smiled at her.

"Bye Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo put her hands on her hips and gave me an annoyed look. "You weren't listening AGAIN were you?!"

"Uh…"

"I'M SO GOING TO GET YOU!"

I laughed and ran inside the house, locking the door behind me. I turned around and closed my eyes and lay back against the door. _Eventful day… I wonder if Touya knows what happened. He'll never ever let me go to school again! _I laughed at the thought. Opening my eyes, I saw four pairs of eyes looking at me – my father, brother and two unknown men in suits.

_Oh no! Did I just laugh aloud to myself in front of them?! OH GOSH, they might think I'm crazy._

I smiled awkwardly and started moving towards my room and said, "Uh, I'll just be going to my room kay?"

My father stopped me with an expressionless face, "No, Sakura. Come over here and sit down."

I turned around stiffly and gave my father a I-don't-want-to-talk-to-your-friends-they're-so-creepy!-and-I-think-they-don't-want-to-talk-to-me-either-because-they-might-think-I'm-retarded look. **_(A/N : Sakura's very good at pulling off looks. HOHOHOHO! ) _**My father's face remained expressionless. I took this as a sign to sit down immediately, noticing the tension in the air.

"Shall we continue?" One of the men in black suits said.

"Hai."

"As I said earlier, you and your son will be moving the China for extra protection -"

I blurted, "Extra protection?!"

Again, four eyes looked at me. I looked down. _Oh gosh. Did I just say that out loud again?!_

I smiled awkwardly and said, "Uh… please continue."

The man who was talking nodded. "You and your son's cover will be a long-term holiday trip and -"

"How about Sakura?" My father cut in.

I saw the man sigh. _He must be thinking what kind of family we are. Always cutting in. _I laughed at the thought again. _Yet _again, four pairs of eyes looked at me. _OH GOSH. I have to STOP doing that. Seriously. _

The man continued, "She will remain in Tomoeda." He paused, expecting an interruption, but continued again as we remained quiet. "Don't worry. She will be safe here. Someone will be sent to move over to this house to protect her while you both are in China."

_What are they talking about? What protection?! What is happening?_

I gave my father a questioning look. His face still showed no expression or emotion. I sensed the news wasn't good.

"If there are no questions, we'll take our leave now."

My father nodded as the two men left.

As soon as the door clicked shut, I asked, "What were they talking about?!"

My father sighed. "You know how your mother died?"

"Cancer?"

My father shook his head. "It wasn't like that…" he said as her started explaining everything. The fire… S.R.gang… how we were lucky to be out that day…

When he finished, I couldn't help but ask, "What did we do to that gang to make them go against us?"

My father sighed for the umpteenth time. "Your mother and I were asked to join the gang -" I gave my father a weird look.

"Okaa-san worked as a florist and you worked as an excavationist. Why would they go after a florist and excavationist?!"

My father then started another series of explanations that they used to be in a gang which my grandfather was the leader. The S.R. gang was their rival. After my grandfather died, the whole gang fell apart. My parents were the most skilled among them, and the S.R. gang wanted their hands on them. When my parents refused, the leader of the S.R. gang sent men to kill them by setting fire to our house. Apparently, only my mother was home that day and she died in the fire… Oddly, they stopped going after us until now after the fire.

_My life sounds like a fairy tale. _ I thought as my father explained everything. _A really bad fairy tale. _I sighed.

"Sakura, you don't blame me for not telling you sooner right?"

"Iie." I shook my head. "I would have done the same."

I looked at Touya. He had been quiet the whole time. "Onii-chan?" Touya looked up. He had a very sunken expression. He didn't say anything as he got up and left the room. I sighed and headed back to my room, a million trains of thoughts clouding my whole mind.

_**Next Morning…**_

I opened my eyes and shut them immediately as the bright sunrays shone through the window, blinding my eyes. _Was I dreaming about yesterday? _

After I left the living room, I went up to my room and started crying. _My only family left is going to leave me soon… I don't even know how long they are going to be gone… _

I sighed and got up. I looked down through the window and saw my father and brother pulling out suitcases.

"NO!" I gasped. _It wasn't a dream…_

I rushed out, down the stairs two at a time and burst through the door. "OTOU-SAN! ONII-CHAN!" I rushed forward and embraced my father, then my brother. Touya looked down at me and said, "Take care." I nodded and hugged my father tightly again. "Here," He said as he passed me a necklace with a cut diamond of a nadeshiko pendant. "I don't know how long we will be gone so I'll give this to you first. I gave this to your mother when we got married."

I hugged my father and Touya yet again. "Take care." I said, barely in a whisper.

I watched as the back of the car turned to a tiny dot and disappeared. _I wasn't even allowed to see them to the airport…_

XXXXXXXXXX

I sunk into my seat in class. I was the only one in class. I guess I was early. I wasn't thinking too clearly. I didn't notice when Tomoyo came up and sat beside me.

"Sakura-chan!"

I didn't hear her.

"Sakura-chan!"

I still didn't hear her and didn't reply.

"SAKURA-CHANNN!"

I jumped up in surprise. "H-hai? Why did you shout at me?!"

"That was the third time I called you. You aren't feeling too well are you?"

"H-how do you know?"

"Nooooo, it's not obvious! Not obvious _at all_." Tomoyo replied sarcastically. "Not when you don't reply to me after two calls; have sunken and blood-shot eyes; messy hair; untidy uniform; socks of different colours-"

"Hoee! Socks of different colours?!" I quickly looked down. "HOEEE!" I was wearing one black sock and the other – purple. Tomoyo sweatdropped. "So what happened to my little Cherry Blossom to allow her to not even know that she is wearing socks of different colours?"

_Tomoyo was my friend since kindergarten… I guess I can tell her…_

I started explaining everything, both of us too engrossed in the conversation to notice someone enter the room. "… and they said someone would be sent over to my house to protect me. I wonder who could that be…"

"That would be me."

I jumped up in surprise. _Oh no. Someone overheard us. _Tomoyo and I turned to look at who had spoken.

"Sy-syaoran!" I quickly realised what I said. "Gomen… I meant Li."

"It's alright. You can call me Syaoran." And he looked away. I blushed slightly. Suddenly remembering why he had cut in our conversation, I quickly said, "What do you mean by that would be you?"

Syaoran sighed. "My family owns a clan. The Li Clan. A gang was formed with the top players in our clan. My parents passed the job as gang leader to me just a year ago –"

"Leader of a gang?!" I asked, shocked.

Syaoran nodded. _Wow. My head is suddenly so full of information._ Tomoyo watched us seriously from her seat, taking in every word too.

"This gang we formed," Syaoran continued. "was formed to protect the innocent from a dangerous gang – the S.R –" He must have noticed I was going to cut in as he quickly added "Hai, the gang after you. The S.R gang has been our rival for more than two decades. The rivalry started even before I was born. Anyway, before your grandfather died, his gang, the M.C.B gang -"

"What does the M.C.B and S.R stand for? And what is your gang called?" I asked.

"We aren't sure what M.C.B stands for. Your grandfather didn't tell anyone what it meant even on his deathbed. S.R stands for Sha Ren – Chinese translation – _to kill people._" I shuddered. Syaoran continued, "And our gang is called the Wolves Gang, named after the Chinese translation of my name – Xiao Lang.

As I was saying, before your grandfather passed away, his gang was affiliated with ours. We were a strong team. The S.R gang wasn't a trouble – well at least up till the gang dispersed. They have laid down ever since the fire incident and we still don't know why. Now, they're after you -"

"And my family." I said sadly.

Syaoran looked into my eyes, his a mixture of concern and seriousness, "No, not your family. You."

I gasped. "O-only me? Why? Then why was my family sent away?"

"Your family was sent away to be protected in case any harm was done to them. And concerning the fact the they're only after you… They're basically after your fortune."

"F-fortune?" I asked, confused. "I don't have a fortune. My family is an average family!"

"That's where you're wrong, Sakura. Your grandfather left behind his entire fortune – not to your parents nor your brother – but all to _you_. And the reason behind that, we don't know why either."

I looked at Syaoran with confusion. _I didn't even know my grandfather. Otou-san told me that my grandfather died when my mother was pregnant with me. Why would he pass his entire fortune to me? _

"Wouldn't they come and go after you too since you are the leader of their rival gang?" I asked.

"They don't know that. They think it is someone else – good thing about that. They only know me as the Li Clan leader's son. My cousins are going to help us out. We've always done the inside job – getting the information and etcetera, so we're new faces. We will be moving into your house –"

"All of you?" I asked. "Wouldn't that be a little tooooo suspicious?"

"You can ask your friends to come over. Make it look like a sleepover or somewhat."

"CAN I SLEEPOVER PLEASE SAKURA-CHAN?" Tomoyo shouted suddenly. I jumped up in surprise. I sweatdropped. I almost forgot that Tomoyo was present.

"H-hai. I think I'll invite Rika, Naoko and Chiharu over. How many of your cousins are coming?"

"Three."

"Alright."

_Normally I would be so excited about sleepovers. But under these circumstances… I guess this is an exception…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**In class…**

"Alright class!" Mr. Tashika called out to get the class's attention. "For the Autumn Festival, I will group all of you into groups of five. Five groups will be in-charge of setting up the booths and the last group will participate in a play. Now for the groups…"

He read out the groups… "Suno, Jinashi, Rimaka, Chiharu and Takashi."

"Awww. Chiharu and Takashi aren't in the same group as us!" Tomoyo whispered to me. I nodded.

Mr. Tereda continued, "And as for the last group…"

_Wait. Last group? That leaves… Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, me and… Syaoran! _

"Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran." Mr. Tereda ended as he glanced at Syaoran with a slightly frightened look in his eyes.

Tomoyo squealed in delight. "Sakura-chan! We are in the same group!"

I nodded happily. _Wait a minute. Aren't all the people in my group supposed to stay over at my house?_

I glanced over suspiciously at Syaoran. He smiled and scribbled something on a small piece of paper before crushing it into a ball and throwing it to me when Mr. Tereda turned his back around.

I caught the note and spread it out.

_As soon as I knew who you were going to ask to sleepover, I informed Mr. Takashi and er, forced him to group us like this, but I didn't tell him why. Family advantages. He agreed immediately. I did this so that it wouldn't be too suspicious – a group of pupils working together and agreed to have a sleepover so they could have more time discussing. Don't you think he looks scared?_

I looked up at Mr. Takashi. Indeed, he _did _look a bit pale. I turned back to look at Syaoran and laughed softly – despite knowing very well the terrible reason behind his pale face.

Mr. Takashi said, "As for the duties, Group 1 will be in-charge of the ice-cream booth…"

As he continued…

_**(A/N: There's going to be a lot of switching in Sakura's and Tomoyo's POV. Hope you don't get confused --")**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Tomoyo's POV**

_PLEASE PLEASE make our group do the play!_

"Group 2 will be in charge of…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura's POV**

_Please don't assign us the play!_

"the drink stall…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Tomoyo's POV**

_I could make the outfits for the play! Everyone would look so kawaii!!_

"Group 3 will be in charge of…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura's POV**

_I have too much on my mind already. Please not the play._

"the games stall…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Tomoyo's POV**

_The play! The play! The play! The play! The play! The play!_

"Group 4 will be in charge of…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura's POV**

_Not the play! Not the play! Not the play! Not the play! Not the play! Not the play! _

"the reception."

_Oh crap._

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

"And the last group will be in-charge of the play."

Tomoyo squealed in delight and Sakura groaned at the same time.

_And I thought my day couldn't get any worser. _Sakura thought. Sakura glanced over at Syaoran. _Did he plan this too?! _Syaoran was glaring at Mr. Takashi. _I guess not. _

_KAWAII OUTFITTTTTTTTTS! I can already imagine Sakura's dress! OOOH! AND A MATCHING SUIT FOR SYAORAN! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ Tomoyo thought, stars shining brightly in her eyes.

Syaoran glared at Mr. Takashi. _Damn it! That old man must have assigned us the play to take revenge. You will pay._

"Alright class," Mr. Tereda said, his eyes avoiding Syaoran. "Please discuss about your booths after school. As for the group doing the play, please collect the scripts from me now."

Tomoyo practically ran forward to collect the scripts. Sakura sweatdropped. _I bet she's thinking about costumes. _

On Tomoyo's mind… _COSTUMES! COSTUMES! COSTUMES!_

Tomoyo collected the script and walked slowly towards Sakura's table. Syaoran, Rika and Naoko walked over.

"So what's the story's title?" Sakrua asked. _If we have to do it, then lets just do it. **(A/N: NIKE! Just do it. Haha (: )**_

Tomoyo looked up at me with stars shining in her eyes.

"Tomoyo! What is it?"

"RAPUNZEL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww. I bet you all know who the characters are going to be already Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a bit of thinking to write actually. . About the gangs and explanations… Anyway, I left a few pieces of information hanging ( I love stories when there's a lot of questions in the beginning and it all gets explained clearly in the end. I hope I can pull that off. )

I've been updating fast right? I told you I was bored! Nothing else to do . Alright, now **REVIEWWWWWWWW! **(:


	5. The Play

**A/N: **12 reviews for the first four chapters! Not a great achievement but it's a start!

Thanks to the people mentioned below for reviewing my previous chapter and here is my reply…

**OOC IS MY MIDDLE NAME – **I wrote the first two chapters quite a while ago. I guess what I meant was that, she found the game nice? 'Of course its nice!' part. And I've edited the chapter names already (:

**YingLang4eva **– You'll see when you read this chapter!

**Mikoamanduh **– Aww, thanks! I'll try to update quickly and hope you enjoy this chapter too

Um, concerning the story, there's a lot of information hanging, so do tell me if something is not right. And do forgive me for one thing! I'd like to change just ONE fact, that Tomoyo didn't know Eriol at first and Eriol didn't go to their school okay? ." PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T-T . I'm confused at the story myself l FORGIVE FORGIVE MEEE! I'm going down on my knees!

I think he was mentioned in the first two chapters, but not at very important parts, so just erase that part out of your mindd! l Forgive and forget! Yayy. Haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CCS but I do really really love it! (:

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**

**Chapter 5: The Play**

"RAPUNZEL!"

_**(The following four sentences are all thoughts.)**_

Rika, _Rapunzel?_

Naoko, _Rapunzel! A great story!_

Tomoyo, _Rapunzel! Kawaii outfits! Kawaii! Kawaii!_

Syaoran, _Rapunzel?!?! Damn that old man!_

Sakura shrieked, "**RAPUNZEL?!?!?!?!?!**"

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at her.

_Oh crap. _Sakura thought as her face turned red. _I have GOT to stop thinking out loud. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we're doing this." Sakura muttered as the group walked to Sakura's home.

"Kawaii outfits!" Tomoyo said.

"You'll be so beautiful as Rapunzel Sakura-chan!" Rika said.

"And I'm sure Li-kun is the perfect role for the prince!" Naoko added.

"I _seriously_ can't believe this is happening." Syaoran said, copying Sakura.

"Kawaii outfits!"

XXXXXXXXXX

They walked up to Sakura's doorstep. _Walking into an empty house… _Sakura thought as she sighed. _Wait a minute. Is that chicken I smell?_

"Is that chicken I smell?" Sakura said, repeating her thoughts.

"Chicken." Tomoyo said, giving Sakura an unbelieving face.

"Chicken?" Rika said, dense.

"Chicken!" Naoko exclaimed happily.

"Chicken?!?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"CHICKEN FOR EVERYONE!" Someone shouted as the door burst open revealing a young man with dark-coloured hair and a pale but lively face.

Sakura screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?"

Syaoran looked at his cousin, sweatdropping. "Why are you in Sakura's house?"

Eriol blinked for a while. "Well… we couldn't resist the unlocked door…"

"Unlocked?" Sakura cut in.

"Well… It wasn't unlocked. Aki picked it…"

"Picked my lock?! Who's Aki?"

"And then Kyuoto found some uncooked chicken in the fridge! We were all starving so Mei Lin suggested that –"

"Mei Lin?!"

Syaoran sighed. "I know this may sound weird but, may I invite you into your house to meet my cousins who picked your lock and decided to cook some chicken?"

In a state of confusion, Sakura answered, "Uh… okaaayyy…"

Sakura stepped into her house as Eriol stepped aside to let her in, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko following suit.

Eriol sat them down at the dining table and served the chicken. Syaoran introduced his cousins – Aki, Kyuota and Mei Lin, who Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko already knew. Mei Lin had been keeping a low down in school as she had been researching about the S.R gang.

Sakura bowed slightly at Syaoran's three cousin's as she said, "Call me Sakura."

"Call me Aki." said the dark-brown hair guy as he smiled and bowed slightly at Sakura.

"Call me Kyuota." said a guy with different shades of brown hair swaying slightly as he bowed slightly at Sakura.

"And call me Eriol." Eriol said, smiling and bowing slightly at Sakura. "I'm sure we wouldn't mind if your friends called us by our first names too." He bowed slightly at Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko.

The three were the cousins that were supposed to stay in Sakura's house to protect her. Rika and Naoko had asked Sakurha why Aki, Kyuota and Mei Lin were also staying in Sakura's house - not that they minded of course. Mei Lin was supposed to help out another group for the festival. Sakura was troubled in answering the question. She looked worriedly over to Syaoran who simply replied, "Family issues." Rika and Naoko took that as a sign to not question further. Sakura hadn't got round to asking her friends to stay over at her house, afraid of curious questions ( besides Tomoyo ). Speaking of her friends…

Rika gaped at Aki the whole time, blushing furiously at every muscle shown when he turned his body. Naoko accidentally dropped the teacup as she hurriedly offered it to Kyuota, blushing furiously when he held her hand to stop her from stepping on any of the cup pieces. Tomoyo, on the other hand, had a nice conversation about chickens as they enjoyed their meal, blushing ever so slightly when he laughed at her jokes.

Sakura sweatdropped. _Might as well ask them now since they're in such a daze. _"Hey, umm…" Sakura said, breaking the conversations. "Rika and Naoko, would you like to sleepover at my house? I mean - we could use the time to practice for the play, right? I've already invited Tomoyo and Syaoran –" Sakura cast Syaoran a nervous look. Syaoran looked back into her eyes calmly and that soothed down Sakura a lot.

"Mmm…" Rika pondered. "That sounds fine to me. How long will the sleepover last?"

"About a few weeks I guess…"

"A few weeks?" Naoko said disbelievingly before she sighed. "But I guess I can… After all my parents are _never_ home…"

"Great!" Sakura said happily. "How about you Rika-chan?"

"I guess my parents should be fine with it. They keep saying I need to experience life out there somewhere. I guess living at your house for a while isn't an exception!" Rika said, smiling.

"Perfect!" Sakura exclaimed. "You can move your stuff over to my house after school."

"I CAN START FILMING SAKURA-CHAN AS RAPUNZEL TOMORROW AFTERNOON!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.

"N-nani?"

"We're sleeping over here to practice for our play, _remember_?" Syaoran said in a warning tone.

"Oh yeah! Th-The play!" Sakura said in mock excitement. _Oh crap._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole school day had passed without any unfortunate events. Syaoran had been thinking furiously. _Why aren't they acting yet? They should know by know that the Li Clan is working on it. Why are they still laying down low? _Still, he wasn't arguing. As long as Sakura was safe, he was fine with it.

The group left for Sakura's house after school…

"Alright for the roles!" Tomoyo said to the group.

"Sakura-chan! Rapunzel!" Sakura smiled nervously. _Why the hell am I doing this when I have a risk of getting killed any second?! _

"Li-kun! Prince!" Syaoran banged his head on the table as Aki, Kyuota and Mei Lin who were also listening in laughed. Syaoran lifted his head and glared at them, sobering them up.

"Rika-chan! Rapunzel's mother!" Rika smiled.

"Naoko-chan! Rapunzel's daughter!" Naoko smiled, copying Rika.

"Now here's the troubling part." Tomoyo said and frowned as she flipped through the scripts. "We still have the role of Rapunzel's father and the enchantress left! What are we going to do?!"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said. "What role are you playing?"

"The costume-maker!" Tomoyo said as though that was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Alright then..." Rika said. "We need two more people... How about Mei Lin be the enchantress? I'm sure Mr. Tashika wouldn't mind. And why don't Aki-kun -" Rika blushed furiously. "Eriol-kun or Kyuota-kun take the role as Rapunzel's father? I'm sure Mr. Tashika wouldn't mind either. Even if he doesn't, I'm sure Tomoyo can do something about it. coughlikethreateninghimtonotdonateanythingtotheschoolcough." Everyone laughed.

Mei Lin said, "Me? As the enchantress? No problem! I'm a very good actress you know."

"She's a natural," Syaoran said. "Especially at playing the evil characters." Everyone laughed as Mei Lin glared at Syaoran. "I'll just take up the role and show you how damn good I am!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Now the enchantress is settled. How about Rapunzel's father? Rika's husband?"

"I'll do it!" Aki said happily. Rika blushed obviously as she turned her face away. "After all, I'm the tallest among the three so I'll look older and be more suitable as Rapunzel's father."

"Alright!" Tomoyo smiled. "Now time for action!"

The group practiced the whole afternoon, Sakura _("Oh gosh, this is sooo embarassing!") _and Syaoran _("Did they notice me blushing?! Oh god!") _blushing furiously when they had to hug each other when the Prince found Rapunzel in the story, Tomoyo and Eriol laughing alongside during the scene, earning a glare from both Sakura and Syaoran.

They let their exhausted bodies rest on the sofa as they watched a movie (except for Tomoyo who ran off somewhere) after practising for the play. They were watching 'The Ring' and just as the scary part was about to show...

"PAUSE!" Tomoyo appeared out of nowhere, pressing the 'pause' button on the remote control she was holding.

"What did you do that for?" Mei Lin, Syaoran, Aki, Rika, Naoko and Kyuota said in unision. Sakura wasn't complaining. _Why of ALL movies, they HAD to choose a a scary one! _Sakura thought as she smiled gratefully at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo pouted. "Aren't you all glad that I finished making the costumes? LET'S GO TRY ON THE COSTUMES NOW! All of you will look so KAWAII! Kawaii! Kawaii!" Tomoyo said as she pranced off to Sakura's room, where she was supposed to sleep in with Sakura, Rika and Naoko, **_(A/N: Squeezy huh? Just to let you know, Syaoran and Eriol and Mei Lin (they're cousins!) will use Touya's room and Kyuota and Aki in the master bedroom ( on seperate beds of course ." ) Don't think too wildly!) _**Syaoran, Eriol, Aki, Kyuota, Rika, Naoko, Mei Lin and Sakura following suit.

_**In Sakura's bedroom...**_

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out as she passed a pink dress to her.

"Li-kun!" She said, passing a prince suit.

"Rika-chan!" She passed Rika a dress made to look like rags. (Rapunzel's parents were poor.)

Tomoyo continued as she passed all the costumes to their respective role-players.

After receiving the costumes, everyone turned around and started to find a room to change into.

_**After everyone except Sakura had changed and finish arguing over who should use the room to change...**_

Syaoran, Aki, Rika and Naoko sat on the sofa as Tomoyo went to look around the house for Sakura.

Syaoran was wearing a handsome prince suit, with brown boots and a heavy gold chain strapped across his body. Rika and Aki had beggar's clothes on, both made so real it was as though it really belonged to a beggar. Naoko had a pink dress which was also made to look like it was made of rags. Mei Lin was wearing a fully-black dress with a fake wand held in her hand.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Tomoyo said as she tried to open all the doors. All the doors were unlocked except for the bathroom.

"Sakura-chan, are you inside?"

Recognising Tomoyo's voice, Sakura answered, "Tomoyo-chan! Why is my outfit like this?! Its so embarrassing! Hoee..."

Tomoyo laughed and said, "I know you will look beautiful Sakura-chan! Come out! The rest are all waiting."

"Hoe..."

Tomoyo heard the lock of the door click open as the door opened, revealing Sakura who was wearing a magnificent white dress with a strapless top. The lower part of the dress was made of fine, translucent silk thus having a few layers of it, the second-top layer pink in colour, giving it a tinge of a cherry blossom colour. It was cut open uptill her middle-thigh, revealing her thin and slim legs where light-pink ribbons wrapped themselves around them all the way to the bottom, connecting with her white heels. A few white ribbons decorated her hair as her fake hair (Rapunzel has long hair, remember?) dropped to the floor.

"Kawaii! KAWAII! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tomoyo squealed in great excitement as she pulled out her video camera out of nowhere and started filming Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped. "Tomoyo-chan..."

"Sakura-chan! Let's go down and show everybody how kawaii you look!" Tomoyo said as she pulled Sakura down the stairs.

"Tomoyo-chan! Wait!-" She tried to pull Tomoyo back but her hold was too strong and she ended up being pulled faster into the living room by Tomoyo.

"Isn't Sakura-chan so kawaii?" Tomoyo asked as she entered the living room, pulling along a very reluctant Sakura.

"Rika-chan, Naoko-chan?"

"Kawaii!" Rika and Naoko said in unision.

Tomoyo smiled. "L-kun, Eriol-kun, Aki-kun, Kyuota-kun?"

"You look beautiful." Aki said.

"I'd add a 'very' to that." Eriol said, smiling.

"Agree with the rest." Kyuota said, smiling too.

Tomoyo smiled and turned to Syaoran for a comment. He didn't answer, but just stared hard at Sakura. Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably and bit her lip. _I knew this dress revealed too much of my legs! Now he must think I'm a slut! TOMOYO-CHANNNNNN! You are SO DEAD!_

"Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran snapped out of his daze.

**Syaoran's POV**

"Tomoyo-chan! Wait!" I heard Sakura's voice as she neared the living room.

When Sakura entered the room, I couldn't help but gape at her. She was wearing a stunning white dress.

"Isn't Sakura-chan so kawaii?" I heard Tomoyo say. About the rests' comments, I didn't pay attention. Sakura's dress really caught my attention. _She really looks so beautiful. _After that, I was lost in my own thoughts as I continued staring at Sakura. After a short while, I noticed Sakura bite her lower lip. _She looks so cute when she - _

"Li-kun?" I jumped up in surprise and caught Mei Lin smirking at me. I glared back at her but I guess she was used to it as she seemed unfazed by it.

"Li-kun, what do you think of Sakura-chan's dress?" Tomoyo said, repeating herself again.

"I-I think she's really beautiful." I said and looked away, afraid the others might notice my face.

"Arigato!" I looked up and saw Sakura smiling at me, her face a little red too. I smiled back at her. _Her innocent look, her innocent smile, really caught me. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

The next few days passed by smoothly, and the S.R gang hand't acted yet. Syaoran was puzzled by their actions. _Why aren't they doing anything yet? _Or so he thought...

"Is everything prepared?" A voice said.

"Yes boss."

"Alright. We act this weeked." The same voice said, it's owner smiling menacingly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Saturday...**

"Tomoyo-chan! Did you pack all the costumes?" Sakura asked. It was the day of their Autumn Festival, meaning, their day to play their roles in the fairy tale "Rapunzel".

"Hai! Let's go now. Mr. Tashika said the people participating in the play had to come an hour earlier for the preparations."

XXXXXXXXXX

People from all over Tomoeda came to the Autumn Festival. They were seen enjoying themselves playing games that the many students of Tomoeda High School set-up and buying food from one of the many stalls too. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Aki, Kyuota, Naoko, Rika and Mei Lin wandered around the stores before returning to the theatre to change into their costumes. A few minutes before their perfomance, Sakura peeped behind the curtain and saw the crowd she was about to face - a crowd of 200 people.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said anxiously. "T-there are so many people! HOEE!"

"Relax Sakura-chan! I'm sure you'll do your best. Besides, Li-kun will be there to help you out.

"H-hai..."

Tomoyo walked out to the podium as the lights in the outdoor theatre dimmed, the spotlight shining on her. Tomoyo's voice rang out, "Konbanwa citizens of Tomoeda! Today, a few students of Tomoeda High School, including a few others not attending that school, will present to you a play of a very well known fairy tale... May I proudly present the play of... Rapunzel!" The audience clapped as Tomoyo left the podium and walked behind the curtains towards the microphone as she was the narrator.

_(Those in italic and are in speech marks are Tomoyo's narration.)_

Tomoyo's voice rang out once again. "_There was once a man and a woman who had long in vain wished for a child."_

Aki and Rika appeared on stage, in their beggar's clothes, looking sad and miserable. Rika cried out miserably, "I would go at any length to get a child! Oh great God, grant my desire!"

"_From their cottage window, they could view a splendid garden, which was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs." _

Aki and Rika looked out longingly at a fake window.

"_The garden, however, was surrounded by a high wall which guarded the house of an enchantress, who had great power and was dreaded by the whole kingdom."_

Spotlight moves to Mei Lin as she enters the stage.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!" Mei Lin laughed menacingly. "Dare go against me and wish you never lived!"

_A real natural! _Tomoyo smiled, thinking to herself as the scene changed and Aki and Mei Lin left the stage, the spotlight now on Rika.

"_One day, the woman looked out of the window at the splendid garden, when she noticed the most beautiful Rampion – Rapunzel, and it looked so delicious and fresh to her that she longed for it everyday and soon, her desire for it grew so great that at the very thought that she could not get any of it, she felt miserable. Soon, she grew pale and sick._

Spotlight dims and flashes again at Rika, who was now lying on a bed, Aki at her side.

"What ails you, dear wife?" Aki said in a loving voice.

"My dear," Rika replied. "If I can't eat some of the Rampion which is planted in the garden beside our house, I shall die."

"_The man loved his wife so dearly that he agreed immediately and did not care should he lose his life while attempting the deed. At twilight, he clambered down over the high wall into the garden of the enchantress." _

Scene changes as a fake moon is hovered over the stage.

Aki climbed over a wall and snatched a handful of Rampion. He was about to climb over once again before Mei Lin appeared right in front of him and the spotlight shone on both of them…

_**Meanwhile backstage…**_

Sakura was peering at the stage from behind the curtains. She cast Syaoran a worried look. "Syaoran-kun! What if something goes wrong?" "Just relax," he said, smiling, "and do your best."

Sakura nodded, trying to breathe in and out. She sat down on the seat and began fidgeting around nervously. Syaoran noticed this and held on to her hand, letting warmth spread throughout her whole body. She blushed and felt herself calming down. "Arigato!"

"Sakura-chan! Your scene is coming soon!" Sakura heard Tomoyo yell.

"Well, I better go now." Sakura said while standing up, reluctantly letting Syaoran let go of her hand. "I'll see you later!" she said and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"When the child was born, the enchantress suddenly appeared and gave the child the name of Rapunzel, before taking it away from her."_

Scene shows Rika grieving as Aki comforts her

The lights dim and Tomoyo's voice rang out, "Act Two."

Scene shows Sakura in a fake tower.

_"Rapunzel grew into the most beautiful child under the sun. When she was only twelve years old, the enchantress shut her into a tower which lay in a forest and had neither stairs nor door, but only a small window in the room that Rapunzel was shut in. When the enchantress wanted to go in, she placed herself beneath it and cried out..."_

Another spotlight turns on and shines on Mei Lin

Mei Lin cried out, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair to me!

Sakura appeared at the window of the fake tower ( which was around two metres high only ) and fastened her hair onto a hook ( she couldn't use the fake hair on her hair because it will get pulled off! So she used another fake one to play as the rope ) and wound it around, letting the hair fall down to the ground.

Scene changes and Mei Lin leaves the stage

_"After a year or two, it came to pass that the king's son rode through the forest and passed by the tower."_

Syaoran appeared on stage and pretended to ride on a fake horse. Sakura began singing a beautiful and melodious song that reverberated throughout the theatre.

_"He heard a song, which was so charming that he stood still and listened. That was Rapunzel, who, in her solitude passed her tim ein letting her sweet voice resound. The king's son wanted to climb up to her and looked for the door of the tower, but none was to be found. He rode home, but the singing had so deeply touched his heart, that everyday he went into the forest and listened to it."_

Syaoran looks around the fake tower, giving a confused look when unable to find a door before sighing and pretended to ride back out.

_"One day, the Prince decided to visit the forest in the morning, witnessing the enchantress call out to Rapunzel..."_

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Mei Lin cried out.

_"That night, the Prince went to the tower and cried out the same words._ _Immediately, Rapunzel let her hair down and the king's son climbed up it."_

The lights dimmed as Syaoran began climbing the rope and shone again, revealing Syaoran and Sakura in a circular room.

_"At first Rapunzel was terribly frightened when a man, such as her eyes had never yet beheld, came to her. But the king's son began to talk to her quite like a friend, and told her that his heart had been so stirred that it had let him have no rest, and he had been forced to see her. Then Rapunzel lost her fear. When he asked her if she would take him for her husband, she saw that he was young and handsome."_

Syaoran bent down on one knee and kissed Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed madly. _Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Okay calm down Sakura! You've been practising this many times already. Calm down!_

"Will you, my dearest, take me as your husband?"

Sakura thought aloud to herself, "He will love me more than that old dame gothel does!"

She turned to look at Syaoran, saying, "Yes, I will!" and she bent down on both knees too, her both hands locked with Syaorans'. "I will willingly go away with you, but I do not know how to get down!"

_"Rapunzel and the Prince discussed over this matter before she decided to let the Prince bring with him a skein of silk every time that he came to visit her and she would weave a ladder with it, and should it come of sufficient length, she will be ready to descend. The king's son came to her every evening for the enchantress came by day. The enchantress remarked nothing of it, until one day..."_

Scene shows Sakura and Mei Lin in the circular room

Sakura pretends to be weaving something as she says to Mei Lin, "Tell me, dame gothel, how it happends that you are so much heavier for me to draw up than the young king's son - he will be with me in a moment."

"You wicked child!" Mei Lin shrieked. "What do I hear you say. I thought I had seperated you from all the world, and yet you have deceived me!"

Mei Lin picked up a scissors and snipped off Sakura's fake hair which fell to the ground as Sakura began weeping.

"I shall send you off to the desert to live in great misery for you have deceived me, wicked child!"

Scene changes and Sakura leaves the stage

_"On the same day that she cast out Rapunzel, however, the enchantress fastened the braids of her hair which she had cut off to the hook of the window."_

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let your hair down!" Syaoran cried.

_"Instead of Rapunzel letting down her own hair, the enchantress let down the hair that she had cut off. The king's son ascended, but instead of finding his dearest rapunzel, he found the enchantress, who gazed at him with wicked and venomous looks."_

Scene changes to inside the circular room

"Aha!" Mei Lin cried. "You would fetch your dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest. The cat has got it, and will scratch out your eyes as well! Rapunzel is lost to you! You will never see her again!" Mei Lin laughed menacingly as Syaoran dropped down to his knees in despair.

_"The king's son was beside himself with pain, and in his despair he leapt down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes. Then he wandered quite blind about the forest, ate nothing but roots and berries, and did naught but lament and weep over the loss of his dearest wife. Thus he roamed about in misery for some years, and at length came to the desert where Rapunzel, with the young and beautiful daughter which she had given birth to, lived in wretchedness."_

Scene shows Syaoran trudging across a desert.

Sakura began singing the same beautiful song as Naoko sat down next to her.

_"He heard a voice, and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it. And when he approached, Rapunzel knew him and fell on his neck and wept. Two of her tears wet his eyes and they grew clear again, and he could see with them as before."_

Sakura blinked her eyes to let the eye-drop tears fall onto Syaoran's face. ( Weird huh? Hahahaha. )

"Oh my dear! How long have I longed for you and missed you, I cannot count!" Sakura said.

"Come with me, my dear, to my kingdom, where we will be joyfully received and live a happy life!"

"_He led her into his kingdom and where they wed and lived a joyful life with their young daughter, happy and contented."_

Scene shows Sakura and Syaoran getting married. ( Cue for Sakura to hug Syaoran. )

**Sakura's POV**

_Oh my god! Oh my god! The hugging part is coming soon! AHHH!_

**Syaoran's POV**

_Alright. Just breathe in and breathe out. Just calm down and hug her. _

**Normal POV**

As the two neared each other and their faces closed in, such that they could feel each other breathing down their necks, they felt so mesmerized and… kissed.

_**Backstage…**_

"N-nani?!" Tomoyo jumped up in shock. She frantically flipped through the script. "W-what?! They kissed?! It said 'HUG' –"

"And a hug you will get." Eriol appeared behind her and hugged her from behind.

Tomoyo blushed. "Eriol-kun…"

Eriol passed her a locket, still hugging her. The locket had a heart pendant, with the words 'Be Mine' engraved on it.

Tomoyo turned around and hugged Eriol. "Of course I will!" They both laughed as Eriol lifted her off the ground while holding on to her and spun her around.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked, concerned.

"I FORGOT TO TAPE SAKURA-CHAN KISSING LI-KUN!" Tomoyo shrieked as though it was the end of the world.

Eriol smiled and said, "I'm sure you'll get many more chances to do that in the future."

"Aww. How sweet. But I seriously doubt that." A voice said behind them as Tomoyo and Eriol turned around and found themselves at ten men's gunpoint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rika was about to change back into normal clothes before Aki stopped her.

Aki smiled at her and said, "I had great joy playing your husband just now. For now, be my girlfriend?"

Rika screamed delightedly in her insides. "Of course!" She said as she jumped onto Aki and planted her lips on hers.

"Wouldn't be too happy now if I were you." Rika and Aki tore apart and found themselves surrounded with armed men, two men holding on the bounded and gagged Eriol and Tomoyo. "Don't move a muscle." The stern voice said again as Aki held on tightly to Rika's arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naoko walked backstage after the scene at the desert. Kyuota hugged her from behind and said, "You looked so sweet back there." Naoko blushed madly.

"A-arigato.."

"Next time we do a play, I'll be your husband alright?" Naoko took this hint as another way of saying 'Be my girlfriend?'

"H-hai!" She said as she laid back, relaxing on Kyuota's body.

"Aww. Such sweet lovey-doveys! Tie them up." The same stern voice said. They both turned around. Ten men in black surrounded them, now four of them holding on to Tomoyo, Eriol, Aki and Rika.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura's POV _( Still on stage… )_**

_Oh my god. OH MY GOD. OH MYYYY GODDDDDD. What the hell did I just do?! Embarrassing! Embarrassing! AHHHHHHHHHH!_

**Syaoran's POV **

_What. Did. I. Just. Do?! _

_Conscience – You just kissed her!_

_What the?!_

_Conscience – Damn it, you know it yourself. She's a good kisser!_

_Oh shut up!_

_Conscience – admit it!_

_SHUT UP! Wait, she is a good kisser…_

_Conscience – Hah! Told you!_

_OH SHUT UP!_

**Normal POV**

Syaoran and Sakura blushed madly and turned to face the audience who were clapping loudly and bowed. As the lights dimmed, Sakura and Syaoran walked to the curtains and just as she pulled up the curtains…

"Move a muscle and you die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is quite a long chapter right? Yay! Haha. I found it so sweet that they kissed! Awww. The story hasn't really started yet just so to let you know.

Anyways, do **REVIEW!** **REVIEW! And REVIEW! **


	6. Trouble : again

**A/N:** Yup. You all knew the bad part was coming. Haha! (: To be honest, I seriously _hate_ happy shows. Lol. Don't think I'm sadistic or something – I'm not entirely happy when someone dies in a movie or somewhat, but there _has_ to have a bit of _sadness_ and only a bit of _happiness_, that would make a great movie (: and perhaps and addition of comedy and romance as well. (:

Okay, enough crapping about what I like. Enjoy the chapter and thanks :

-**waitingforjudgement **– Haha yeah! Make Syaoran do the cool part. Hohohoho. 

-**sasuke1gaara93 **­– Hang in thereeeeee! Lol! I'll try my best to update a.s.a.p.

-**Sparkly Faerie **­– Trying my best

-**kiwiwierdo **– Haha. Yes! The expected. Lol. 

-**pitbull-owner **- runs Lol!

-**YingLang4eva – **no problem and thanks 

**-mikoamanduh **– Mei Lin! Uhh, her part will come out later (: And about the other question, the rest were tied up and read this chapter, it might clear your doubts Thank you and welcome! 

**-MizUnapprochable – **Haha. I'll explain why they were caught in this chap Haha. Thanks a lot! 

**-SnowCharms **– I'll try my best always. Thanks! 

for reviewing! Love you guys (:

Sorry for updating so late also. T-T For the readers, it might seem so long. But for the writers, the days when we never update actually flies past very fast. Haha! I'm not sure about the other writers, but for me, it applies FULLY. Haha ((: Enjoyyy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CCS. But we all love it :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**

**Chapter 6: Trouble **

**Normal POV**

Syaoran and Sakura blushed madly and turned to face the audience who were clapping loudly and bowed. As the lights dimmed, Sakura and Syaoran walked to the curtains and just as she pulled up the curtains…

"Move a muscle and you die."

By reflex, Syaoran took out his gun from his holster (Tomoyo specially designed it. She's smart, ain't she?) and aimed it at the direction of the voice.

"I don't think that's a very smart move. And I remember very clearly that I told you not to move." The same voice said as he stepped out of the darkness, the ten men following him (including those who were holding the rest).

"Tomoyo-chan! Erio-" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up." The voice said, its origin belonging to a tall and big man, wearing a leather jacket and pants with sunglasses (typical bad guy, huh.)

Syaoran glared at him, still holding him at gunpoint. "Yusho…"

"So I finally get to meet the stuck-up son of a bitch!" Yusho said.

"Shut up, asshole." Syaoran glared harder at him, as though hoping to burn a hole through him.

"Feisty aren't we?" Yusho said. "Didn't think you would be so brave when I got ten men with me, including your sweet little lovey-dovey friends."

"What do you want." Syaoran said, as though making a statement and not asking a question.

"You _know_ what I want."

"You're not taking Sakura."

Sakura watched fearfully at the two men. _Should I take out my gun?_

Ever since Sakura was young, she was taught how to hold a gun and fight. She hasn't got round to telling anyone, nor has she showed anyone that she could do stuff like that, but Tomoyo found out when she witnessed Sakura training with her gun. Tomoyo made her dress have a gun slot too, because she was under dangerous circumstances. _She needed that gun._

"Try me." Yusho sneered at Syaoran. "I got your little friends tied up. And there you are, one gun in your hand with ten pointed at your head, with a little helpless and fragile little girl next to you. Now tell me, what are you going to do?"

Syaoran didn't reply. He looked at Eriol and Eriol stared back, shifting his eyes as though to signal something. He did the same to Aki and Kyuota. _Why isn't he replying?_, Sakura thought. _Oh gosh. What's going to happen? Should I take out my gun? Should I?! _

Silence for a few seconds.

Suddenly, as though timed, Eriol, Aki and Kyuota grabbed their guns from their back pocket ( their hands were tied behind their back ) and shot the three men holding them, followed by the other three men who were holding Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko as they screamed.

Taking advantage of Yusho's state of shock and confusion, Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pushed her out of the way from any bullets.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. She took out her gun.

"Where did you get that?!"

"No time to explain! Help the others!"

"Hai!" He got up and shot the man who was about to shoot Eriol from behind his back. Sakura aimed her gun carefully as she shot the man who was holding Tomoyo around the neck, making sure not to hit Tomoyo. Tomoyo shrieked as blood splattered from the man's body and the man dropped down.

_Two more men._

Aki noticed one man was about to bring Rika away. "RIKA!" He stood still and took careful aim and hit the man on his back, making him fall. He ran over to Rika who was shaking.

"Are you alright?"

"H-hai!"

_One more man._

Naoko noticed a man about to shoot Kyuota from behind. "KYUOTA! WATCH OUT!"

Kyuota bent down a second before the gunshot erupted from the man's gun. Kyuota shot the man down dead.

They gathered in a group as they observed the blood scene in front of them.

"Come on, we have to go." Aki said. "Someone's bound to have heard the gunshots."

"Wait-" Eriol said as he held on tightly to Tomoyo. "Where's Syaoran and Sakura?"

"Oh shit." Kyuota cursed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sakura and Syaoran**_

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. She took out her gun.

"Where did you get that?!"

"No time to explain! Help the others!"

"Hai!" He got up and shot the man who was about to shoot Eriol from behind his back. Sakura aimed her gun carefully as she shot the man who was holding Tomoyo around the neck, making sure not to hit Tomoyo. Tomoyo shrieked as blood splattered from the man's body and the man dropped down.

Sakura noticed Yusho was running away. "SYAORAN!" Syaoran got the message and ran after Yusho. Sakura followed.

"Sakura! Go back!" Syaoran shouted as he ran after Yusho.

"No way!" Sakura yelled back. "He killed my mother, dammit!"

Syaoran didn't reply. If Sakura wanted her revenge, he might as well let her have it. _But it isn't that easy to kill Yusho… something's not right. _

They chased Yusho as people stared at them – they had guns in their hands.

"LOSERS!" Yusho yelled. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"

Syaoran and Sakura increased their pace until they realised where they were running to – the car park. _Yusho was going to escape. _

As they neared the car park, a black van drove past and the door was open. Yusho jumped in.

"Shit." Syaoran said as he and Sakura stopped in their tracks.

"COME ON! GET YOUR BUTT HERE!"

Eriol shouted at them from the car window, Tomoyo Rika and Naoko were inside. Aki and Kyuota turned up behind them, on motorcycles.

"I'll take the bike." Syaoran told Aki and he nodded, quickly getting off. "I'll take the car with Sakura."

"No wait!" Sakura said. "Kyuota, I need the bike too."

"But-" Syaoran tried to stop her.

"Trust me." Sakura said as Kyuota got off reluctantly. "Aki and I will take the car them."

"Alright." Syaoran said, sliding down his visor. _I trust Sakura._

They sped off ahead of Eriol's car.

"Do you see the van?" Sakura yelled at Syaoran as they sped on the highway, avoiding the vehicles.

They followed the van as it turned into a deserted road. Sakura glanced at her rear view mirror and saw three black cars entering the same road, one of the cars blocking the entrance, causing Eriol to swerve dangerously out of the way.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura screamed.

The same car which blocked the entrance to the road prevented Aki and Kyuota from entering too. A man from inside the car shot at Aki and Aki dodged it skillfully while halting to a stop, taking out his gun and shot at the car window. Kyuota shot from the other side. Both men in the car died.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. "Watch out!"

Keeping Tomoyo out of her mind, Sakura swerved roughly to the right, narrowly avoiding a bullet. _Shit. Shit. Shit._, Syaoran thought furiously. _A van in front and two cars behind. Think Syaoran, think. _

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled again.

"Hai?"

"Pull back on three!"

"H-hai!"

Both counted mentally in their heads.

_One…_

_Two…_

_THREE!_

They both jammed on their brakes and the two cars behind them overtook them. Sakura shot the wheel of the car in front of her, Syaoran likewise, carefully aiming. Both cars swerved fiercely towards each other and collided, smoke billowing out of their engines.

Syaoran smiled. "Damn, you're good."

Sakura smiled back. "You too."

They both started their engines and snaked their way out of the wreck and continued to chase the van.

_Come on Sakura. This is your chance to get rid of that bastard. _

"Come on! Faster!" Sakura urged her bike to go faster and zoomed ahead of Syaoran. Syaoran followed. The van was far ahead of them. Sakura lifted her arm, with her other arm controlling the bike, to aim her gun at the van's back wheel.

Suddenly, the van stopped abruptly when it reached the bridge.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Sakura said, putting her gun down.

Syaoran saw them about to climb over the bridge and jump into the waters below.

"SHIT! THEY'RE ESCAPING!" He yelled, gesturing for Sakura to follow him to the bridge.

Yuusho and his men jumped.

"What the hell?! They're attempting suicide?!" Sakura yelled, disbelievingly.

"No... I don't think so." Syaoran said as he put down the stand of his bike upon reaching the bridge. They both looked over the bridge.

"Shit."

Yuusho and his men were in a speedboat, escaping.

"FOOLS! You'll never catch me!" And they sped off, his menacing laughter still heard from a distance.

Sakura sighed and dropped down and let her back lean on the side of the bridge. Syaoran run his hand through his hair, frustrated.

The sound of screeching tires approached them. Sakura and Syaoran looked up. Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika stepped out of the car and headed towards the two, Aki and Kyuota following behind them.

"What happened here?" Eriol asked.

"Yuusho and his men escaped." Syaoran said, seeing that Sakura remained quiet.

"Is anyone hurt?" Aki asked.

"Talk about yourself." Syaoran said.

Aki had a deep cut on his left arm. "Oh my god!" Rika exclaimed, rushing over to Aki. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Aki said, smiling at Rika's concerned expression. "Let's go to Syaoran's house. His doctor should fix this up in no time."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "My house?"

"We miss your cook's ice-cream." Eriol said, back into his jolly mood.

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Whatever."

"If I go to a hospital, we have to answer _questions_." Aki said. "And I'm sure they won't believe that I _accidentally _cut my hand while trying to slice an apple. You think?"

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Syaoran's House, Sakura's POV**

_Wow. He has a nice house. _We walked into Syaoran's living room, which was of course, big, considering that they had just entered a mansion. Aki left the room, presumably going to Syaoran's personal doctor.

We all sat down as Syaoran's butler offered them a glass of water each.

"Thank you, Wei."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Young Master." Wei said as he smiled and left when Syaoran nodded.

Tomoyo started. "So, Li-"

"Syaoran." He cut in. "After all this, I think it's a little too informal for you, Rika and Naoko to call me Li."

The three nodded.

"I presume," I said unexpectedly as their heads turned to me. "that Yuusho is the S.R gang leader?"

"Hai."

"And they were there to kidnap then kill me to get my fortune?" I said calmly.

"H-hai." Syaoran said, a bit taken aback with my calmness.

I sighed. _Typical. Just take my fortune dammit. _

"Wait a minute." I said. "If you guys are so good," I gestured to Kyuota and Eriol. "How come they caught all of you?"

"Well," Eriol said. "I took out my gun and aimed it at Yuusho," Eriol's face turned to a look of disgust. "Then his men pointed their gun at Tomoyo. I couldn't do anything. They confiscated my gun and tied us up. Luckily I had an extra gun in my back pocket. I suppose the same happened to Aki and Kyuota."

Kyuota nodded.

"I see…" I said, followed by a few moments of silence.

"Sakura." Syaoran said suddenly.

"H-hai?"

"Now may be a good time to explain to us why you happened to have a gun _and _know how to shoot so well."

_Shit! I should have known that question was coming. _

"Well…" I explained to them that I was taught how to use a gun and fight ever since my mother died. I guess my father suspected that the fire was planned and sent me for training.

"I see…" Eriol said, nodding.

_Phew. That's over and done with. But…damn. I missed Yuusho. I could have killed him! Oh gosh. I'm so stupid!_

I knocked my head physically.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up and saw Syaoran looking at me. Realising what I done, I nodded and put down my hand.

_At least Syaoran's still here to help._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

"THIS IS NERVE-WRECKING! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Master, do not worry. We have a new plan coming up. I'm sure you will catch her very soon."

"You better make sure I do." He said as he shot a fierce glare at the other man.

"Y-yes master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In school the next day after Aki was bandaged up and they went back to Sakura's house and after Sakura screamed after realizing they still had school because she forgot all about school after all the events that happened. **_(understand? T-T Haha. Sorry for all the 'after's.)_

"Oh my goshhhhhhhh. I can't believe I forgot about school!" Sakura exclaimed as she copied Syaoran's homework before class started.

Tomoyo chuckled as Sakura struggled to finish her homework.

Just then, Mikato _(remember her? I almost forgot about her. Hehehe. ) _entered the classroom. She had obviously pulled up her skirt a _lot. _It was _wayyyyyy_ above her knee. Her blouse had three buttons unbuttoned and the collar was tucked out, revealing _stuff. (Ahem! Ahem!) _She walked seductively towards Syaoran's table as Sakura continued copying his homework and smirked. _Slut, _she thought. Syaoran didn't take notice of Mikato as he looked out of the window. _Less than a month left…_

"Syao-honey! I missed you!" she exclaimed as she flung her arms around the startled Syaoran.

"Oh-g-get-OFF ME!" Syaoran said as he pushed her off.

Sakura smiled happily at the thought of the play. _She obviously didn't watch the play then, _she thought as she smirked.

Mikato smiled seductively and sat on Syaoran's lap. "Oh Syao-honey! I know you miss me! Don't play shy." Mikato tickled Syaoran's nose.

Syaoran was about to scream "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" before Mikato whispered into his ear, _"I have a party tonight and you better go of else you'll never see Sakura again."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh. Sorry for the short chapter and long wait TT I'll be going to Aus for a week+ and the flight's today so I had to rush. Sorry! I'll pay back with long chapters next D I realised this chapter and the previous one have bad endings. Wahahahahhaa. :D

**REVIEW:D **


	7. Getting ready?

**A/N: **I just love being EVIL: HEHEHEHEHEHE. I looked at other fanfics with lesser chapters than mine and have 50+ reviews T-T cries Nevermindddd, as long as _someone_ enjoys the story, I'll continue :D

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**kiwiwierdo**-Lets all hail to the god of evil-ness:D I love being evil! Whee!:

**MoonLove Angel**-Hmm. I dont want to tell you whether you're wrong or right spoiler. Lol. Just read the chapter! Hehe :D

**Sasuke1Gaara93 **- I'll try my best for the long chapters (:

**Sparkly Faerie - **Arigato:D

**SnowCharms** **- **Hehe! evil glint in eye

**just4ugirlkhattu - **Here you go! (:

XX

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CCS. But we all love it, right? RIGHT?:

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**

**Chapter 6: Getting ready?**

"Syao-honey! I missed you!" she exclaimed as she flung her arms around the startled Syaoran.

"Oh-g-get-OFF ME!" Syaoran said as he pushed her off.

Sakura smiled happily at the thought of the play. _She obviously didn't watch the play then_, she thought as she smirked.

Mikato smiled seductively and sat on Syaoran's lap. "Oh Syao-honey! I know you miss me! Don't play shy." Mikato tickled Syaoran's nose.

Syaoran was about to scream "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" before Mikato whispered into his ear, "_I have a party tonight and you better go of else you'll never see Sakura again."_

Syaoran stopped struggling as he sat in his seat, stunned. "W-what?"

Mikato pressed her index finger on Syaoran's lips. "And make sure your little friends come too." She smiled and left for her seat.

**Sakura's POV**

I watched as Mikato whispered something so softly to Syaoran that I couldn't hear it. Syaoran suddenly tensed up. _What did she say?! _

"W-what?" I heard Syaoran stutter. _What the hell is happening?!? _

I watched as Mikato shushed Syaoran and said, "And make sure your little friends come too." before she left. I was about to nudge Syaoran to ask him what happened before Mr. Tashika entered the classroom. _Shit! My homework! _I quickly scribbled in the last line and shoved Syaoran's homework on his table.

_What did she say? What the hell. This is frustrating the hell out of me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lunch time! **

I jumped out of my seat the second the lunch bell rang.

"Syaoran! What did Mikato say?!" I whispered harshly. He shook his head to my frustration and said, "Later. Wait for the others."

I gave him a tell-me-NOW look. He looked back at me with a stern but concerned look. "Later." He repeated. _This is killing me. _"Ugh." I groaned in frustration and left the classroom to look for Tomoyo with Syaoran following behind. _What is he hiding from me? _

**After Sakura found Tomoyo who was with Eriol at the school gate who came with Aki and Kyuota to their school for some reason and after Sakura found Rika and Naoko and after she pulled Syaoran to the whole group to explain what happened amidst confused looks from the rest because Eriol, Aki and Kyuota weren't in the class and Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko were too busy daydreaming of something and Mei Lin was daydreaming too so they didn't notice what happened between Syaoran and Mikato **(There! That summarised a lot.)

**Normal POV**

"Spill." Sakura said sternly to Syaoran who sighed.

"Why did you pull us here, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, why?" said Eriol.

"Why?" said Aki.

"Why?" said Rika.

"What why?" Naoko said, confused.

"The why to why Sakura pulled us here." Kyuota answered Naoko.

Syaoran sighed.

"Mikato said that she had a party tonight and she asked -"

"That slut!" Sakura exclaimed, outraged. Syaoran sighed again.

"Mikato?" Eriol, Aki and Kyuota said in unision.

"Most popular girl in school, queen of the bimbos." Sakura replied simply.

"Can I continue?" Syaoran said with a tired look on his face. Sakura gave Syaoran an apologetic look. He took that as a sign to conitnue. "She asked all of us -"

"All?" Sakura cut in again. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Aki, Rika, Naoko, Kyuota and Mei Lin looked at her. Sakura blushed. "G-gomen. Continue."

"She asked all of us to go to the party or else..." Syaoran looked away. "We'll never see Sakura again."

"WHAT?!" Sakura shrieked.

"That slut!"

"How can she say that?"

"She kills?"

"This is so weird."

"What right does she have to say that?!"

"Who does she think she is?"

"She can go to jail for killing!"

"That slut!"

Eriol scrunched up his face in confusion and said, "So. The most popular girl in school called Mikato who is a bimbo who seems to only know how to seduce guys suddenly sets up a party and threatens us that if we don't go to a party, she's going to kill Sakura?"

"I think that's what Syaoran's trying to tell us." Aki said.

"What kind of bimbo does that?" Kyuota said.

Sakura ran her fingers frustratedly through her hair. "Its always me." she muttered.

Syaoran heard her and said, "Hey. Don't worry. We're going to fix this."

"How?" Eriol asked.

"Simple. By going to the party." he replied.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"A girl like Mikato couldn't possibly kill. I don't even think she's touched a knife before!" Rika said.

"Mikato's not the one who is going to kill Sakura if we don't go to her party."

"Huh?" The rest said in unision.

"Remember Yuusho had a daughter who supposedly died because she drowned in a lake?"

"You don't think..." Eriol said.

Syaoran nodded. "The police never found her body. And just a week later, we traced a record in a hospital that Yuusho paid for plastic surgery. We saw Yuusho recently. He certainly doesn't look like he's gone through plastic surgery."

"But why Mikato? It could be any other girl." Mei Lin said.

"That's where you're wrong, Mei Lin." Syaoran said. "A way of identifying a S.R gang member. They have a tattoo of their name, followed by a skull, printed on their left shoulder. If a S.R gang member removes their tattoo, they will be killed no matter what, regardless of who it is. Just now when Mikato came to my table and bent down, I saw a tattoo with a name plus a skull."

The rest remained quiet as the tension rose high in the air.

"And the name," Syaoran continued. "read 'Hikaru'."

"No way." Eriol, Aki and Kyuota said together.

"I suppose 'Hikaru' is Mikato's real name then?" Sakura said.

"That's right." Syaoran said. "So this means we have to go to the party tonight. We don't know what Yuusho's men might do to Sakura if we don't go."  
"That means I got to get Sakura and the rest ready!" Tomoyo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"I have to make you all suits! And a very beautiful one for Sakura, so that Mikato would die of jealousy want to kill her MORE!" Tomoyo exclaimed without much thought.

Sakura widened her eyes. "YOU WANT HER TO HAVE MORE REASONS TO KILL ME?!"

Tomoyo, again without thinking, said again, "HELL YEAH!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

The rest watched blank-eyed as Tomoyo implied that she wanted Sakura killed.

"Yeah! Tot-" Tomoyo paused, finally realising what she had been saying. "Oops."

"TOMOYOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**After school at Sakura's house and they were all trying out their clothes just an hour before the party**

"I can't believe you wanted me killed, Tomoyo!" Sakura told Tomoyo in a mock hurt voice as Tomoyo handed her her dress.

"Gomenasai, Sakura for the millionth time!"

"I bet you were too busy thinking about the suits you were going to make to realise what you were saying?"

"Well," Tomoyo pondered for a moment. "Yeah."

Sakura sweatdropped and mumbled, "And I seriously thought you were my friend." Tomoyo managed to catch what she had just said and pushed Sakura towards the bathroom to change, "Oh come on Sakura! After knowing me for so long, don't tell me you don't know how I am! Now get in there and change and show me my great effort wasn't wasted!"

"Right."

Just when Sakura entered the bathroom, Syaoran, Eriol, Aki, Kyuota, Rika and Naoko came out from their changing rooms (not that there were many. They were in a rush for time and had to change in whatever empty room Sakura's house had.).

"All done?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup. Only Sakura left." Tomoyo answered as she observed the suits she made for everyone else in such a short time.

The guys all had a black suit but with different shirts inside. Syaoran's green - his favourite colour, Eriols' blue - to match his hair, Aki's dark brown - to match his hair too and Kyuota's a light brown to match the highlights in his hair, all tucked out with a few buttons unbuttoned. Just a few typical cool guys. The girls all wearing the same white dress made of silk, hugging their curves and at the same time made them look elegant and sweet.

"Did you guess that we are supposed to dress like this?" Eriol asked out of the blue.

"Mikato's mother is well-known for her designing. I saw a small news article on her party a few days back. Thought nothing of it until now. And it's definately _very formal_. The top designers in the world." Tomoyo answered.

"That's surprising." Rika said. "It's not her _father_ that is well-known?"

"He wants his identity to be secretive, after all being a leader in such a big gang."

Rika nodded at Aki's explanation.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Kyuota asked.

"Sakura's still changing." Tomoyo said grimly.

"Is that the reason why she's always late?" Naoko asked as she raised an eyebrow and the Tomoyo and Rika laughed.

"THAT'S NOT THE FREAKING REASON!" Sakura yelled through the bathroom door, surprising the rest with her sudden outburst.

Tomoyo bit her lip. "Uh-oh."

Eriol hesitated a bit before hugging her from behind. "What is it?"

"Someone's getting cosy." Syaoran said as he smirked. Eriol made no response as Tomoyo blushed. "N-nothing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING TOMOYO DAIJOUDI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS DRESS SO FREAKING TIGHT?!" Sakura yelled again unexpectedly.

Tomoyo sighed as she hesistantly gestured Eriol to let go of her. Eriol did so and Tomoyo walked towards the bathroom door.

Now, this is where you think the appropiate scene is that Tomoyo feels guilty and starts asking for forgiveness and that she will never do it again. And Sakura will forgive her and they will go to the party happily although Sakura feels uncomfortable.

No?

"SAKURA KINOMOTO! THAT IS FOR YOUR FREAKING GOOD'S SAKE! I WANT YOU TO LOOK FREAKING HOT SO THAT MIKATO WILL JUST GO TO HER FREAKING DEATH BED FREAKING FASTER! CAN YOU FREAKING UNDERSTAND ME AND GET THE FREAKING HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM SO THAT WE WON'T BE LATE AND GET ONE FREAKING LESS TAUNT FROM THAT FREAKING WITCH?!"

Eriol, Syaoran, Aki, Kyuota, Rika and Naoko stared at her wide-eyed.

"T-Tomoyo-chan! I- I never heard you speak like - like that to Sakura before!" Naoko stuttered.

Tomoyo showed no sign of regret and incredulously smiled. Eriol just stood there and smiled. _Ah wells. Maybe it's better that she isn't so gentle. _

Rika hurried to the bathroom door. "S-sakura! Are you all right?" She pressed her ear to the door, only to hear Sakura... _laughing_?! Rika grew even more worried. "SAKURA! SAKURA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Rika shouted as she banged her fist against the door. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a very red-faced Sakura, no not because of crying, but probably because she laughed so much. "Are you all right?" Rika asked as she held on to Sakura.

Sakura breathed in and out and regained her balance. "I'm fine," Rika gave her a look. "_really._"

She walked over to Tomoyo and smiled. "You know, Tomoyo, you really didn't have to do that. But thanks anyway. I laughed so hard and tripped."

Tomoyo smiled but gave her a confused look. "And tripping helps you?"

"The zip on the back of my dress fell onto the hook and zipped it up. Why the hell did you have to make it so tight anyway?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo smirked. "Need I repeat myself? To make you look so freaking hot."

Everyone's head turned to Sakura and observed her. Sakura was wearing a tight black corset with black laces tightening it up even more in front. It was strapless, but nothing too revealed, and a long black layers of silk wrapped loosely around her waist, sewn tightly to beneath the corset making it look neat, and overall, making her look ever so elegant when she walked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You always have weird combinations, you know. A tight corset and a flowy skirt?"

"Not my problem the rest love it." Tomoyo said, smirking.

"W-what?" Sakura turned to see the rest staring at her, including Syaoran. Sakura's face flushed.

"Okay chop-chop!" Tomoyo said suddenly, clapping her hands. "Stop goggling at my beautiful dress, thank you very much, or else we're going to be _freaking _late." Tomoyo said as she smirked and headed for the door.

"You look really beautiful." Syaoran said to Sakura as they left for the car. They both blushed. "Thanks." Sakura said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**On the way**

"Sakura," Naoko said. "Why did you laugh so hysterically when Tomoyo screamed at you?"

The rest remained quiet as they waited for a reply, except for Tomoyo who was close to laughing.

"Well," Sakura said thoughtfully. "I'm not too sure, just that whenver I hear her scream like that, I laugh. I guess it's because you can't actually imagine a person so sweet and delicate like her suddenly start screaming her head off. It's a funny thought, really."

Naoko and Rika gave her the you-got-to-be-kidding-me face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the boring chapter ): But I'm going to have fun writing the next one. (: And sorry for the late update!

Although its boring, do **REVIEW **alright? Thanks:

An early **Merry Christmas **to you all! (:


	8. Partying and TripleCrossing

**A/N: **LOL! Almost always the same people who review! Not that I'm complaining, that is.

**Love to:**  
Chocolatez-z-z  
MizUnapprochable  
Hime Ying Fa  
mikoamanduh  
Sasuke1Gaara93  
just4ugirlkhattu  
waitingforjudgement  
Sparkly Faerie  
SnowCharms

I don't think I should reply. I hate giving spoilers. I'm starting to write this chapter on **CHRISTMAS**, I hope I can rush through it to finish it by today. I really want to update a chapter on Christmas!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own CCS for goodness sake! I'm just borrowing some of its wonderful characters and cooked up my own plot.

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**

**Chapter 8: Partying and Triple-Crossing**

"SYAO-HONEY! I'm so glad you came!" Mikato came running out of no where and planted her lips on Syaoran's cheeks. "Oh, I mean, _of course_ you came!" Mikato hugged Syaoran and laughed to herself.

The rest stared at her as Syaoran shoved her off.

The ballroom was huge, a shining chandelier made of expensive crystals glittered glamourously in the centre of the room. Slow classical music started playing as the top designers in the world mingled with each other while drinking champagne, some daring enough to be the first to dance. Mikato stepped closer to Syaoran and nudged him in the ribs.

_"This is where you invite me to dance, Syao!" _Mikato whispered to Syaoran.

Syaoran paused for a moment before he smirked and lended out his hand to Mikato. "May I have the pleasure to dance with you?"

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Rika, Aki and Kyuota snapped their heads to Syaoran, mouths wide open in shock.

Mikato's eyes widened in shock too, but returned to normal as she smiled seductively and curtsied slightly, placing her hand on Syaoran's as she said, "Indeed, fine sir." Tomoyo had to hold Sakura back from pouncing on Mikato.When Syaoran and Mikato walked past Eriol hand in hand, Syaoran whispered hurriedly to Eriol, _"Bring Sakura to the table nearest to the dance floor._" Eriol looked at him weirdly but still nodded.

Syaoran and Mikato moved on to the dance floor and began dancing slowly to the music.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is happening?!" Tomoyo exclaimed to Eriol.

"I don't know. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Follow me."

Eriol led them (including a fuming Sakura) to a finely decorated table, on it several expensive gold-plated plates and crystal wine glasses. Eriol pushed Sakura firmly but gently onto a seat. "Just sit here and wait." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. _How dare he! _

**Back to Syaoran**

_"I knew I would get you someday, Syaoran." _Mikato purred in Syaoran's ear. Syaoran twitched but played along with the story.

_"Unexpected things happen." _He whispered back to Mikato. _"Like what's going to happen next." _Mikato smiled, thinking about what _she_ wanted to happen.

"Now." Syaoran twirled Mikato as she spun away from him. It just "_so happened"_ that he was right in front of the table Sakura was at. Syaoran bent down low in front of Sakura and said, "Now, may I have the **real **pleasure of dancing with the beautiful princess tonight?"

Sakura gasped then smiled and took his hand. They turned to look at Mikato who had just stopped spinning and began to realise what had happened. Syaoran was _no where near _her. She turned to find Syaoran, realising that she had just been ditched. She saw Syaoran holding Sakura's hand and glared at them.

"OH MY GOD!" Mikato screamed before storming off.

A few designers turned to look at Mikato for a moment before considering that she wasn't of high enough class to even be bothered and went back to their business.

Sakura and Syaoran began dancing together finally.

"That was a really dirty trick you know." Sakura told Syaoran.

"A _really_ dirty trick you _very much_ enjoyed." He replied.

Sakura smirked and imitating Mikato, "Indeed, fine sir."

"Don't remind me."

They both laughed and continued dancing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Aki, Naoko and Kyuota were laughing at the scene.

"I gotta hand it to Syaoran!" Eriol said as he chuckled.

"To Syaoran!" Aki raised his glass as the rest followed suit. Their glasses clinked together and they drowned the wine down.

Eriol got up and stretched out his hand to Tomoyo. _"Fine lady, _may I have the utmost pleasure of dancing with you?"

Aki and Kyuota got up too and repeated the same words.

The three girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Indeed, fine sir." And they took their hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now the four couples were on the dance floor dancing. You must be wondering. Where is the evil dude? Or perhaps dudette?

"I want them tied up and in here **NOW**."

"My men will be very much capable of that. Guards! Get them here! Now!" The guards nodded and headed out.

"Darling, could you get us a glass of champagne?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You have _such _beautiful daughter, you know." The man who ordered his guards out said, lust shining brightly in his eyes.

"Indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh gosh. Can we get a drink or something?" Sakura told Syaoran.

"Yeah sure!"

They walked to an isolated area with none of the stuck-up designers around.

They both suddenly felt something round jab in their back.

"Don't turn around. Don't say anything. No questions. Move!" The people holding the guns to Syaoran's and Sakura's back hissed.

In a state of confusion, Sakura didn't move. Syaoran didn't move either.

"I said MOVE!" The men hissed again and one of them pushed Sakura forward.

Immediately, Syaoran stepped on the foot on the man with a gun pointed to his back and knocked his gun out of his hands. Both men closed in on Syaoran.

"SAKURA! RUN!"

"But! -"

Without waiting for an answer, Syaoran hit a certain spot of both of the men's neck which instantly broke their neck, causing both of them to drop down onto the floor in pain.

"Sheesh. I told you to run!" Syaoran said as he walked over to a still confused Sakura while dusting dirt off his suit.

"I-"

"Nevermind. Let's go. We need to tell the rest."

They turned the corner just in time to see the men in the same black costume pushing Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Aki, Naoko and Kyuota, who were all tied up and silenced, into the room.

"Shit."

Sakura's breathing pace increased. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Sakura!" Syaoran hissed. "Quiet. We need to find a way - AHA!"

A waiter pushing a trolley cart turned round the corner and seemed to be heading into the room the other six were pushed into. Syaoran pounced on him after making sure no one was around.

"I swear I'm going to shoot this bullet through your head if you don't do what I tell you to do" Syaoran whispered harshly, pointing gun to his head.

"Y-yes sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here!" Yuusho exclaimed as he sipped his champagne and witnessed the six-some being pushed into the room and onto the ground.

Just then, a soft knock was heard and the waiter, who appeared to be sweating a lot, entered and quietly left the tray behind a wall, stopping for a few seconds before moving it to the centre of the room. Yuusho glared at the waiter. "Not a word about this."

"Y-yes sir!" The waiter left quickly after giving a glance to the six-some.

Syaoran and Sakura widened their eyes.

Yuusho, the person who spoke, was sitting on a plush sofa with another man beside him, both drinking champagne. Mikato was sitting down too, the look on her face expressing that she was almost bored to death.

Just two seconds later, almost 30 men dressed in black walked in and saluted the unknown men. The six-some struggled within their ropes but the men pushed them down, causing them to be unable to move.

Sakura looked worriedly at Syaoran. _What now?_

"Two people are missing, Clark."

"I noticed that." he replied to Yuusho.

"And?" he questioned Clark impatiently.

Clark gestured to one of the men dressed in black to speak. "I have sent 10 men to catch them, sir. They should be here in a minute."

"Well done Clark. Your men has proved themselves worthy." Yuusho said.

"Indeed," The unknown man who had blond hair replied. "Now, it's not in my place to say it but it must be said. For the reward..."

"Ah yes." Yuusho said. "The reward. A request from the man himself?"

The man named Clark smiled. "Your daughter."

Mikato's head snapped in the direction of Clark at the mention of her name. "WHAT?!"

Yuusho replied calmly, "You know that's highly impossible, Clark."

"I should think not. I was assured that should my job be done, I will get whatever I wish for." Clark said. "In this case, I **_want_** your daughter."

"Now Clark! Don't go overboard. You know very well I will not do that. Over my dead body!"

"Well done, since my request shall not be granted, I shall let these six people be released as they mean nothing to me, not anymore."

"Wait!"

"I cannot wait since as my request is not agreed to. Men! Let them go!" Filled with anger, Yuusho shot down Clark in a swift movement.

And the bloodbath of Yuusho's men and Clark's men began.

Sakura looked worriedly into Syaoran's eyes. _"What now?"_

"On three."

_1._

_2._

_3._

They both ran quickly to the six-some and began untying them, lucky for them, the guards were too engrossed in their bloodbath to notice them.

Tomoyo gasped in a deep breath of air after Sakura pulled the tape off her. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

Sakura pulled the three girls behind a sofa to protect them from any bullets.

Unfortunately, someone noticed. Yuusho.

Yuusho pointed his gun at Li.

Eriol pointed his gun at Yuusho.

Mikato pointed her gun at Eriol.

Aki pointed his gun at Mikato.

As a back-up, Kyuota also pointed his gun at Mikato.

Syaoran pointed his gun at Yuusho. "Outnumbered aren't we, Yuusho?"

"Oh really?" Yuusho smirked.

But in that just mere thirty seconds, both Yuusho's men and Clark's men were all down, **dead**. Only Yuusho, Mikato, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Aki, Kyuota, Rika, Naoko and a supposedly dead Clark were left in the room.

_"Oh really?" _Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really."

40 men burst into the room and they pointed their guns towards Syaoran, Eriol, Aki and Kyuota.

Yuusho smirked. "Outnumbered aren't we, Li?"

They remained quiet as the tension in the air grew.

"Lock them up. Li and Kinomoto in the torture cells."

"NO DADDY!" Mikato wailed. "I want Syaoran."

"No Hikaru, you can't."

"But-"

"No."

"Go and die, Yuusho." All of their heads snapped towards the direction of the voice. Clark. A half-dead Clark mustered up all his strength to raise himself up and pointed his gun at Yuusho. "Go and die." he repeated.

Mikato watched as he began to pull the trigger in slow motion. In a swift reflex, she shot him down, dead.

"Now that's my daughter." Yuusho said, approvingly.

Mikato glared dangerously at Yuusho. She whispered harshly. _"I **want **Syaoran." _

And she lifted her gun slowly to point towards Yuusho.

Syaoran smirked. "Triple-cross."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! I'm so glad I finished this chapter. But I really hate myself for making it soo short. I really really hate myself. Anyways, **I WANT AT LEAST 55 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! I MEAN IT! NOW GET DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY! **Haha! Nah, just kidding, but I seriously want reviews okay! I want to post my next chapter on New Years. (:

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_&anearlyhappynewyear(:_


	9. That's me?

**A/N:** Now SERIOUSLY! **GET DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!** And for not getting 55 reviews, **GET DOWN AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED NOW!** HAHHAHAHA. Nah, just joking. Why didn't you guys review? ): I stayed up till 11+ to finish the chap okay! ):

Ah wells! Payback to me by REVIEWING THIS ONE!

Ah. Sorry. My bad. KILL ME xPP I haven't updated in a century. One month. More than a month. KILL ME! Sorry.

**I see new people! THANK YOU:**

kiwiwierdo  
Sasuke1Gaara93  
MizUnapprochable

just4ugirlkhattu

soibean123

xXx hOnEy O sO sWeEt xXx

Fallen from the sky

SnowCharms

mikoamanduh-hikari

Sparkly Faerie

I don't careeee! You guys must **REVIEWW!** xPP

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CCS for goodness sake! I'm just borrowing some of its **wonderful** characters and cooked up my own plot.

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**

**Chapter 9: That's me?**

"Go and die, Yuusho." All of their heads snapped towards the direction of the voice. Clark. A half-dead Clark mustered up all his strength to raise himself up and pointed his gun at Yuusho. "Go and die." he repeated.

Mikato watched as he began to pull the trigger in slow motion. In a swift reflex, she shot him down, dead.

"Now that's my daughter." Yuusho said, approvingly.

Mikato glared dangerously at Yuusho. She whispered harshly. _"I _**_want _**_Syaoran." _

_  
_And she lifted her gun slowly to point towards Yuusho.

Syaoran smirked. "Triple-cross."

Yuusho gave her a stern look. "This act is unforgivable! Put that gun down **NOW**!"

To show she was serious, Mikato shot the ceiling and bits of paint and dust dropped to the ground. Yuusho remained calm and expressionless. "_I _**_want _**_Syaoran." _Mikato repeated.

"No." Yuusho replied in a stern voice. Still, Mikato pointed her gun at Yuusho. "Men!" Yuusho commanded. "What are you waiting for? Lock them up now!"

"Why?!" Mikato wailed. "Why?! Daddy! Why?! You've always given me what I wanted. Why not now when I actually request for something, daddy?!"

"Hikaru..."

"No! Why? It - it's the first time I don't get something that - that I want!" Mikato said, her hand shaking uncontrollably as she cried.

"Hikaru, don't make me do something I will regret."

"Don't make _me_ do something I will regret, Daddy. _I want Syaoran." _Mikato cried out.

Using a stern voice to signal the end of the conversation, Yuusho replied, "_No_."

_"I'm sorry." _Mikato whispered as her hand began to pull the trigger.

"HIKARU!"

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE. PLACE YOUR WEAPONS ON THE -"

**Bang.**

A gunshot.

Shot by ...?

And shot who?

**Wait for the next chapter and find out.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

HAHAHAHA. Just joking. I naturally don't like cliffhangers. So off we go...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikato pulled the trigger... and missed.

_"Why." _Mikato whispered her last word and fainted on the spot. The policemen who had barged into the room rushed forward to Mikato.

"Are you alright?" Eriol, Syaoran, Aki and Kyuota went back to the girls to check on them.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

"Put your -" The Chief Policeman stopped abruptly. He looked around.

Yuusho and his men were... gone?

"Damnit." Syaoran cursed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay guys." Syaoran whispered. "Whatever they ask, say 'I don't know.'"

"Okay." The rest replied.

**Sakura's interrogation.**

"Do you know who the man who ran away is?" the policeman asked.

"I… I don't know."

"Okay… What were you doing in the room?"

"I don't know."

"Not very helpful, young lady. What's your name?"

"I… I don't know?" Sakura looked up at the man hopefully.

"……"

**Syaoran's interrogation**

"What's your name young man."

"I… Li Syaoran." **(A/N: DUHH. HE'S LESS DENSE! OF COURSE HE KNOWWS. )**

"Do you know the man who ran away?"

"No."

"Then what were going doing in the room?"

"I… I thought the toilet was in that room." Syaoran replied lamely.

"Uh huh. And I supposed that young lady over there," The police man pointed to Sakura who was peeking at Clark's dead body through her own fingers before squealing in fear and closing her eyes again. "Needed to go to the toilet too?"

"Uh. Yup. Right."

"With you?"

"Ye - What?! No!"

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest were interrogated thoroughly the whole night but none of them leaked out anything. They only went back to Sakura's house at 10am the next morning.

Eriol and Syaoran pulled up the two cars outside Sakura's house. There was a black car in front of them. The eight-some walked up the front steps.

"Whose shoes are that?" Sakura asked as she spotted a pair of black heels placed neatly on the floor.

Syaoran and the rest shrugged. Sakura shrugged too and took out her keys.

"Welcome back Master…s!"

Sakura looked up at Wei with the keys in her hand and sweatdropped. Wei had opened the door so quietly.

"Wei," Syaoran asked. "What are you doing in Sakura's house?"

The old man smiled at him. "Oh! Great Mistress called to check on you so I called Kinomoto-san's house but no one answered to I called Great Mistress back and Great Mistress told me to come to Kinomoto-san's house to check if anyone got injured and when I came here all of you were not home and no one was injured so I just began cleaning up the house. And I got in through the back door. Sorry about that Kinomoto-san. Maybe that should tell you a bit about checking the doors? Other than that, please come in!" Wei finished, still smiling.

"……"

The eight-some walked in. As they took off their shoes, Wei said, "Oh yes, there is a lady visitor who came by at 8am and I told her all of you weren't home but she insisted on staying so I let her watch the television in the living room until now. She says she is a lawyer and has to speak to Kinomoto-san. Shall I tell her you will go see her now, Kinomoto-san?"

"_Is Wei on a lets-suddenly-start-saying-mountains-of-words! spree?!" _Sakura whispered to Syaoran. Syaoran's smile suddenly grew in a frown. "Wait. Lawyer?" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. "Lawyer!"

The two rushed to the living room. There was a young lady around her twenties sitting on the sofa sipping a cup of tea. She crossed her legs like an important woman and was wearing a tight black business suit.

"Ah! Kinomoto-san!" She said as Sakura and Syaoran entered the room. She stood up and bowed slightly. "You can call me Kori-san. I'm here today to talk about your grandfather's will. Uh, this young man…"

"It's alright. He can stay." Sakura said.

"Alright, that's fine with – "

"No, Sakura. It's your grandfather. I'll go out and make sure the rest are not near the living room too."

"But –"

"_Your _grandfather." Syaoran emphasized again.

"Oh okay…" Sakura walked towards the sofa as Syaoran left the room.

"Please sit. Sorry you had to wait so long." Sakura said as she gestured the lawyer to sit down.

"No! No! It's alright." The lawyer said, smiling. "Well, for the will… I haven't seen it myself either. Would you like to read it now?"

Sakura paused for a moment.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Uh- yeah okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boo."

Eriol, Tomoyo, Aki, Rika, Kyuota and Naoko who were pressing their ears against the door gasped in shock.

Syaoran smirked as he leaned against the wall. "Respect Sakura's privacy. Go out to the garden."

"But – "

"But – "

"But – "

"But – "

"But – "

"But – "

"Yes, get your _butt_ out there." Syaoran smirked.

"Uh! Spoilsport!" Eriol yelled playfully and went out of the house. Syaoran followed behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lawyer passed an envelope to Sakura. It was now yellow at certain areas due to its age. On it was written:

**JUNHO KINOMOTO**

_(to my granddaughter)_

_Secret and Confidential_

"Do you need me outside?" The lawyer asked Sakura as she began opening the envelope.

"Iie, its alright, Kori-san." Sakura replied, hands trembling.

"Oh okay."

_Is this going to reveal to me how much the fortune is? Why my life has been in danger for so many times? Why people are trying to kill me? _

She took out the letter which was three pages long.

**WILL OF JUNHO KINOMOTO**

**SECRET AND CONFIDENTIAL**

**THIS IS WRITTEN TO SAKURA KINOMOTO, AND SAKURA KINOMOTO ONLY. IF THIS FALLS IN THE WRONG HANDS, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO FOLD THIS LETTER IMMEDIATELY AND POST THE LETTER AS WELL AS ENVELOPE BACK TO THE ADDRESS STATED BEHIND THE ENVELOPE. THANK YOU.**

_24th May 1989_

_Dated 24th May 1993, I, Junho Kinomoto, state the following:_

_The Kinomoto Mansion in Tokyo, Japan in the Eastern Regions at Junho Road will be inherited by my granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto._

_The title of leader of C.B gang shall be bestowed upon my granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto, by the top leaders of the C.B gang after my death._

_My granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto, is to marry the eldest son of the Li Family as they have been a great ally to the C.B gang. Should there be any case whereby the Li Family does not bear a son, a first degree cousin of the Li Family will take over his place._

_All other both major and minor property of items are to be handed down to my granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto, no questions asked._

_And finally, I shall leave my fortune worth 16.5 US billion dollars to my granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto, which shall be passed to her at any point of time if she requests for it. The bank details are encased in the other two pages._

_I, Junho Kinomoto, declare that all of the information above is correct and true. _

**BANK DETAILS**

…………………….

Sakura dropped the letter as she stared blankly into space. _Leader of the gang? 16.5 billion dollars? Married to … Syaoran?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Somewhere in the bushes in the garden outside Sakura' house**

"Can't Sakura show at least ANY emotion while reading a will?!" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo as he shoved a stick poking his cheek out of his face.

"How the hell do I know?" Tomoyo said. "Syaoran wouldn't let us listen through the keyhole." Tomoyo pouted.

"Don't do that. You look so cute when you do that."

Tomoyo pouted on purpose again.

"I swear," Eriol said, completely ignoring Sakura's case. "You do that again and I'll kiss you."

"That I wouldn't mind." Tomoyo pouted again. Eriol moved closer to Tomoyo.

"SHHHHHH!" Syaoran whacked Eriol. Eriol winced. Syaoran had appeared right beside him in the bushes. "Really respecting privacy." Eriol said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Syaoran glared at Eriol. "Sakura dropped the letter!"

"WHAT?"

Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Aki, Naoko and Kyuota snapped their heads towards the window. Indeed, Sakura had dropped the letter. She slid off the chair and onto the ground. Duh, she fainted.

"What the hell?!"

Syaoran got out of the bush and dusted the small twigs off his hair and rushed towards the living room.

"SAKURA!" He rushed towards her and shoved off the lawyer who was over her, concerned. "Get off!" He picked Sakura off the ground and let her head lie on his lap.

"The will…" Syaoran's eyes diverted to the helpless pieces of papers lying on the ground.

Knowing what he was doing might be wrong, he began reading the will.

After reading for a few seconds, Syaoran freezed.

"Syao, what's wrong?" Eriol asked. The rest were standing there and just watching the scene.

""_My granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto, is to marry the eldest son of the Li Family…" _That's… me?" Syaoran asked blankly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kill me. Yes. I know this chapter is sucky. (: YES YES 16.5 BILLION DOLLAHHS. I wish I had that kind of money. But its quite long, neh?

HOWEVER, however SUCKKKY this chapter is, **I ORDER YOU TO REVIEW xPPP**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEW. **Or I'll cut my hair off. LOL. Okay. I'm crazy. NEVERMIND!

Wait. Don't nevermind. **REVIEW!**

Yay. Thanks!


	10. Small things come in big packages

**A/N: **YES! YES! YES! I KNOW IM EVIL! YAYYYY:D I stopped at the **PERFECT-O **moment-o! x))

WHEEE! I love you guys! I'm going to KISS, no, hug, no, **THANK **the person who becomes my 100th reviewer. LOL. Like that's _ever_ going to happen. **STILL LOVING YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the cute characters in CCS, oh and including the ugly characters too. WAIT! THEY'RE ALL CUTE!

**Love you guys! **

**(I'm so sorry for my EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME late update! I have been busy the whole year but the hols are coming up! Hope to update more!)**

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**

**Chapter 10: Good things come in small packages.**

"SAKURA!" He rushed towards her and shoved off the lawyer who was over her, concerned. "Get off!" He picked Sakura off the ground and let her head lie on his lap.

"The will…" Syaoran's eyes diverted to the helpless pieces of papers lying on the ground.

Knowing what he was doing might be wrong, he began reading the will.

After reading for a few seconds, Syaoran froze.

"Syao, what's wrong?" Eriol asked. The rest were standing there and just watching the scene.

""_My granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto, is to marry the eldest son of the Li Family…" _That's… me?" Syaoran asked blankly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you, Li Syaoran, take Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish and till death to you part?"

Syaoran smiled warmly at Sakura under her veil. "I do."

"And do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Li Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish and till death to you part?"

"I … I… I can't do this."

The whole audience gasped. Sakura lifted her beautiful gown as she ran towards the big doors, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She turned back to look at Syaoran.

"SAKURAA!" Syaoran yelled, his voice full of rejection and pain.

Sakura felt another tear roll down her cheek. _"Syaoran, I'm sorry…" _And she ran off once again.

"SAKURAAA!" Syaoran yelled once again, and begun the chase for Sakura.

"SAKURAAAA! SAKURAAAAA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"……"

"Syao, shouldn't you call your mother?" Eriol asked as he watched Syaoran stare at Sakura who was lying on her bed asleep.

"……"

"Syaoran, are you really going to marry Sakura?" Rika asked.

"……"

"Because that would super KAWAIIII!" Tomoyo squealed.

"……"

"Can I be your best man?" Kyuota and Aki asked at the same time. ('No! ME!' 'ME, Aki, ME NOT YOU!' 'NO! ME! I WANNA BE THE BEST MAN.' 'Wait. Eriol's closer to Syaoran.' 'SHHH! SHUT UP! DON'T REMIND HIM!')

"……"

"Can I be one of Sakura's bridesmaid?" Naoko asked wonderingly.

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"_Annnnnnnnnnd _Syaoran has suddenly gone mute." Eriol said, dragging his first word.

"……"

"This is getting annoying." Eriol said. (He was always the one pointing out the obvious)

"……"

"Syaoran, can you say something?" Eriol said.

"……"

"SYAORAN, can you SAY SOMETHING?" Eriol raised his voice.

"……"

"**SYAORAN, CAN YOU –"**

"Sakura's beginning to stir!" Syaoran shouted as he scrambled to Sakura.

Eriol freezes on the spot and twitches. "Rejection. Ouch."

"Sakura!" Sakura's body twitched.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran continued. "Sakura!"

**(A/N: In case you didn't realize, when he calls out "Sakura!" twice, Sakura hears it in her dream –refer to above-)**

Sakura flashed open her eyes, her mind vivid of the nightmare she just had. It was going so well, but she herself, had rejected the marriage. All she could do was just watch herself pain Syaoran as she ran away, unable to do anything. She felt her eyes were wet, and she had a great urge to cry. She struggled not to let a single tear drop fall down as she turned to look at Syaoran.

"Syaoran…"

"Sakura… I… I know I shouldn't have… but I … I read the will."

Sakura looked at the extras behind Syaoran. Eriol, Tomoyo, Aki, Rika, Kyuota and Naoko were staring blankly at the scene. She looked at them a little longer before they suddenly realised their extra-ness.

"Oh. Right." Eriol said. "Let's get outta here." The rest grumbled as they followed Eriol out. "…romantic moment…" "…might kiss…" "…miss the moment…"

The door shut quietly.

"Sakura, are you mad at me?"

"Iie… why would I?"

"Because I read the will … and it said…… that I have to marry you?"

Sakura was emotion-less. "Syaoran… to tell you the truth… I'm… I'm scared."

Syaoran hesitated for a moment before moving closer to Sakura and hugged her. "It's alright… you… you can go against the will…"

"Iie… I want to ma-… I mean I can't go against… I mean I … I just had a nightmare…" Sakura couldn't struggle anymore. A tear escaped her eye. Syaoran's face was on her shoulder so he was unable to see it but the choke voice of Sakura told him so. He hugged her more tightly. "And I… I… I… rejected you."

Syaoran didn't know what to say. Did that mean she really did not want to marry him? Well… He had to admit it. He **did** want to marry her. Sakura was the perfect woman.

"Well, if … if that's what you want … your grandfather can't stop you now, can he?"

"IIE! I want to marry you!" Sakura blurted out, without realising it. She blushed harder than ever as Syaoran pulled back from his hug. Sakura looked down, expecting to see shock and expected to be rejected by Syaoran. But as she looked up, she saw Syaoran's eyes, bright and glowing, like he couldn't be any happier.

"R-really?" He stammered.

Sakura blushed heavily. "If – if – you don't – don't want to…"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran said, full of happiness. "Of course I do!"

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes now shining as bright as ever. "You – you do?"

"I … I love you so much, Sakura." Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "I… love you too, Syao." They both pulled into a passionate kiss as time around them seemed to stop.

**One day passed. Two days passed. Three days, four! Five days, six days, seven days, eight! Nine days, ten days, eleven days, twelve! Thirteen… ****you get the point.**

They finally reluctantly pulled out of the kiss.

Sakura had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"_Honey_," Syaoran said, beginning to practice. "What are you up to?"

Sakura whispered to Syaoran and the same mischievous look formed on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eriol! Go away! Let me look." Tomoyo pushed Eriol away as she peeped through the keyhole. "I can't hear what they are saying!"

"Oh let me see!" Eriol looked through the keyhole. "Wait. Where did they go?"

They all heard heavy footsteps walking towards the door.

"Uh." Tomoyo said. "Eriol, how about… moving-away-from-the-door-asap-NOW-!"

Eriol scrambled to his feet and backed up against the wall with the rest. At the same time, the door slammed open, revealing a very pissed Syaoran and a very pissed Sakura too! Aww. So matching.

Anyway, Eriol, Tomoyo, Aki, Kyuota, Naoko and Rika were whistling _innocently _as they suddenly became very fascinated with the carpet on the floor.

"I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN, LI," Sakura screamed.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO TALK TO YOU, KINOMOTO?" Syaoran flared.

Both of them turned their backs against each other and stormed off.

"Ooh! Look! There's an ant on the carpet! Oooh… fascinating…" Eriol said.

"Shut up!" Tomoyo shouted. "What happened to both of them?!"

"And **I'm** supposed to know everything?" Eriol pouted.

"Yes." Tomoyo said. "And if you don't, **GO.FIND.OUT**!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wei had prepared dinner as Sakura and Syaoran "fumed" in their rooms. Door shut. Slammed tight. Uh oh. The rest seemed to be having a wild discussion in Eriol's room.

Sakura and Syaoran had not eaten anything since the night before as their "fight" took place right before lunch and since they were supposed to be "fuming" and shut out from the rest of the world, **they hadn't eaten anything**. Sad, ain't it?

**Sakura** :

"The look on Tomoyo's face – priceless." Sakura snickered to herself. At that moment, Sakura's stomach let out a moan.

"Oh god, when's dinner?" Sakura rubbed her stomach as she left her room and headed for the dining room.

**Syaoran :**

"_I … I love you so much, Sakura"_

"_I… love you too, Syao."_

Syaoran blushed. He was in need of fixing up his life –pronto!

Li Syaoran, leader of the Li Clan, ordered to protect Sakura Kinomoto from the S.R gang who was after the fortune left behind by her grandfather she never met. His soon-to-be-wife – gang leader of C.B gang and has people pounding on her back for her 16.5 US billion dollar fortune.

What a sweet life.

Syaoran glanced at the clock. 7pm. "Dinner time!" He said aloud to himself, as he left his room.

**At the Dining Room**.

Sakura had already taken the initiative to start eating on her own, seeing as all the good food was laid out on the table… Wasting time to call the others down and delaying the freshness of the food is just too good to be wasted, ain't it?

Syaoran entered the Dining Room and as soon as he saw Sakura, he smiled and quietly made his way behind Sakura. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Hey, beautiful."

Sakura, previously unaware of such a presence, jumped in surprise. "Go away, Li."

Syaoran pouted cutely. "On surname terms again, Kinomoto?"

Sakura winked. "Spices up your life once in a while, **Li**."

Aroused? Syaoran was about to make some smart, intelligent, genious, sexy – _oops_. Comment before Eriol bounded down the stairs, along with the rest. "Who dares to eat before me!"

Sakura and Syaoran, disappointed at the sudden disturbance, knew what they had to do again.

"Shut the hell up, asshole." Sakura said dangerously, creating a space between she and Syaoran, as she glared intensely into those _oh so haawwwwwwwt amber eyes_. Snap! Snap! – as she glared intensely into those amber eyes.

"Bitch, didn't you say you wouldn't talk to me ever again?" Syaoran sneered, feeling so sorry to be saying that to the love of his life. Sakura stung, but knew that this was the fun of it and played along.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Aki, Naoko and Kyuota's eyes flashed with disappointment to see the couple quarrelling.

"Well, sorry, son of a bitch. I just couldn't help it seeing your ugly face." _'UGLLYYYYYY?!_' Syaoran screamed in his mind. _'Oh she is SO going to get it from me after this._'

Syaoran pretended to be so angry that he kicked the chair closest to him and whispered dangerously, _"Don't you __**dare**__ call my mother a bitch_." He took his car keys and jacket and left the house, slamming the door shut.

'_Awww man!_' Syaoran thought, as he sat himself in his car. _'I didn't manage to eat dinner!' _

Sakura stood there silently, looking as if she was ready to kill. Her fists were balled up, and without saying another word, she pounded up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

"Oh shit! My dinner!" Sakura shouted quietly to herself. She shrugged as she walked slowly to her bed and slumped down on it. "Who knew Syao could act so well and actually storm out of the house." Sakura mumbled, giggling to herself.

Tomoyo cried as soon as she heard Sakura slam her door. "It breaks my heart to see them like this …" Tomoyo wailed. "I thought they were so much in love…" Eriol frowned as he bent down and comforted Tomoyo._ Something was fishy._

Mmhmm?

Little did anyone know, Syaoran pictured something in his mind – something he was about to buy. Something expensive, small, shiny – a girl's best friend.

**How cute.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Love,

Rainee.


	11. Smooth operator

**A/N: **I feel so heartened to see all the favourites and alerts (: Such a warm society, **LOVES**!

**Disclaimer: **I would love to get my claws on all the characters. Sadly, they all belong to the oh-so-wonderful-CLAMP! (:

**Koishiteru! **

**Glowing-night: **Maybe… Maybe not? This is a story, dear! No spoilers! (:

**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**

**Chapter 11: **

The next morning, Sakura decided to re-read the will.

_The Kinomoto Mansion in Tokyo, Japan in the Eastern Regions at Junho Road will be inherited by my granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto._

"Mansion? Ooo-la-la!"

_The title of leader of C.B gang shall be bestowed upon my granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto, by the top leaders of the C.B gang after my death._

"Oh what a perfect life. My children will now grow up innocently in the hands of two gang leaders as their parents. Luffly. Top leaders, huh. Who might that be?"

_My granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto, is to marry the eldest son of the Li Family as they have been a great ally to the C.B gang. Should there be any case whereby the Li Family does not bear a son, a first degree cousin of the Li Family will take over his place._

"Taken care of!" Sakura smiled as her mind was filled with that _oh-so-messy-chocolate-brown-hair_, _oh-so-haawwwwwwt-and-intense-amber-eyes_. And not to mention… a six-pack which is _oh-so-obvious_ through his shirts? Sweet life!

_All other both major and minor property of items are to be handed down to my granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto, no questions asked._

_And finally, I shall leave my fortune worth 16.5 US billion dollars to my granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto, which shall be passed to her at any point of time if she requests for it. The bank details are encased in the other two pages._

"What on earth happened to Touya, Mother and Father?" Sakura mumbled. "Nevermind! I'll just give them the mansion. 16.5 billion dollars can buy me a palace, baby!"

Sakura laughed to herself. She had a heart of gold, of course she would be donating some money… **some**.

Someone knocked on the door and someone (with _oh-so-messy-chocolate-brown-hair_, _oh-so-haawwwwwwt-and-intense-amber-eyes_ and _oh-so_-**nevermind**) poked in.

"Sa-ku-wa!" Syaoran said oh-so-cutely with breakfast still stuffed in his mouth.

Sakura laughed as she watched her oh-so-handsome soon-to-be husband struggling to swallow down his breakfast as he walked into her room.

Gulping one last time, Syaoran said, "Wanna go out for dinner with me tonight?"

"Only you?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"You don't want me?" Syaoran pouted.

"I'll have to think about that," Sakura laughed.

Syaoran took that as a yes. He grinned cheekily as he walked out of her room. "Eight O' clock! La DeSelle restaurant downtown. Dress well!"

"What do we tell the rest?"

Syaoran stopped abruptly and turned around slowly. He grinned again. "Sweetie, you're never too innocent to spout out a little _lie_."

"Gotcha, hubby." Sakura winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7.30**

Syaoran snuck out of the house quietly in a tuxedo.

**7.40**

Sakura, dressed grandly for dinner at the super famous and expensive restaurant, had tried to do the same, but got caught as she passed the living room, where Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Aki and Kyuota were sitting on the sofas discussing things again. **We all love to talk**.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled out.

Sakura jumped in surprise and tried to smile innocently. She was wearing a black silky dress that was strapless and sleeveless. The dress hugged her tightly and loosened at the waist down to just above the knee. The top was decorated with tiny diamonds. She wore high-heels that were strapped up to just above the ankle and she a simple necklace and earrings and had light make up put on.

"Y-yes?"

Sakura feared what she was going to say.

Tomoyo smiled. "You look beautiful."

Sakura stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Uhmm… Thanks?"

Sakura was getting _really uncomfortable_. 6 pairs of eyes staring intensely at her. What on earth?! The same thing was going through all their minds, _'IS SHE GOING ON A DATE WITH SOMEONE ELSE?!' _

"Well uh," Sakura smiled nervously and made a gesture towards the door. "I'll just be going now."

"WHERE!"

"WHO!"

"WHEN!"

"HOW!"

"WHY!"

"WAIT!"

"AHH!" Sakura yelled, surprised at the sudden outburst of questions. "I'm going to be late guys! Answer your questions later. Ja!" And she walked out the door.

The six-some sighed. Then, Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "Who's up to following Saks?" The five other people lifted their heads slowly and looked at Tomoyo, all grinning mischievously.

Sakura quickly left the house and spotted Syaoran's car in a short distance away, to avoid the other six people see them together. She walked quickly to the car.

"Why, hello gorgeous." Syaoran grinned.

Sakura overcame her shock of being bombarded with questions, smiled cheekily. "Looking quite charming today yourself, handsome!"

They both laughed and left for the restaurant.

Little did they know, six other people tightly squished in another car, was following them.

"Well, Eriol, Tomoyo. You both look mightily _comfortable._" Aki said, rolling his eyes. Eriol and Tomoyo took the two front seats. Aki, Kyuota, Rika and Naoko were nice and cosy at the backseat.

"Oh shut up!" Tomoyo snapped, grinning. "I came up with this genious-ified idea to follow them!"

Aki was about to retort, when Eriol raised a _rather interesting _point.

"Isn't that Syaoran's car?"

Everyone snapped their heads to the car they were following.

Tomoyo started, "Syaoran's car… is a… black convertible…… and… the…" By this time, the gang was smart enough to realize it already. _Slow Tomoyo! _"the… car… in that we're… following…… IS A BLACK CONVERTIBLE!"

Tomoyo gasped. "IT'S SYAORAN'S CAR!"

The gang rolled their eyes. "Well spotted, Tomoyo." Kyuota said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow… Beautiful…" Sakura breathed, as she entered the absolutely grand and famous La DeSelle restaurant. It was her first time, because she had only gotten _rich_ recently.

Syaoran smiled.

"Reservations?" The waitress asked politely.

"Li."

She gasped. "T-this way please!" She brought them to a quiet individual room. Candlelight, lush red carpets, shiny gold plates and crystal wine glasses – you name it.

As soon as the waitress left, Sakura exclaimed, "Is this totally SERIOUS?! WOW!"

"Yes, totally serious." Syaoran smiled as he looked at the beauty in front of him.

Behind closed doors, Syaoran and Sakura suddenly heard some commotion outside.

"Let me go in!"

"I'm sorry, miss. You must have a reservation. And… you are not appropriately dressed for this restaurant."

"WHAT THE -?! LET ME GO IN!"

"I'm sorry miss! You will have to leave!"

"Ugh!"

"Miss! Miss! Wait! You can't go in there!"

**BOOM**.

The door slammed open.

For Sakura and Syaoran, revealed a very pissed Tomoyo who looked like she just had a nice argument and the other five behind her.

For the six-some, revealed two very amused and confused people.

"Sa…ku…ra?" Tomoyo asked, confused. "I thought you and Syaoran were angry with each other…"

Sakura and Syaoran jumped up in surprise. _Oh. Righhhht._ Sakura looked at Syaoran. "He asked me to go out with him today. I assumed it was an apology."

"What?!" Syaoran gasped, as though in disbelief. "I took you out so that **you** would have a chance to apologise to me!"

"S-o-r-r-y is no where in my dictionary for you, Li." Sakura spat.

Tomoyo frowned. "Come on guys…"

"W-i-l-l-y-o-u-m-a-r-r-y-m-e is in _my_ dictionary." Syaoran smirked.

Tomoyo gasped.

Eriol smirked.

Kyuota laughed.

Aki grinned.

Rika and Naoko smiled.

Sakura stared. Gosh. Don't tell me she's still trying to figure out what it is! Sakura suddenly gasped very loudly.

Syaoran grinned and bent down on one knee, and opened the box. The box holding a very big, very shiny, very expensive……

drum rolls

PEANUT!

Nah, just joking. You _should_ know what it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awww. Short chapter. I don't know what else to add in the plot.

Well. **SEE YOU:D**


End file.
